Ranma the way I would like it to end
by Andy A L
Summary: My Ranma story is Anime based (never read the Manga) and the whole wedding scene never happened. Ranma and Akane are discovering each other and a story for Kasumi and Tofu. I am wondering what happened to Mrs. Tendo. Everything is based on Rumiko Takahashi story. I just thought it needed an ending. Thank Miss Takahashi for sharing your world with us.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Park

It was a cold over cast day with a little rain still falling. A young woman walks up to a head stone and runs her hand over it. Smiling faintly Kasumi Tendo thinks fondly of her mother and all the things she wishes she could ask her. Silently an older woman walks up to her and puts an arm around her "It always makes her so happy when you come to visit." Kasumi takes a deep breath of sadness "I wish that it is so Auntie I wish it so" Nadoka puts her hand on the head stone and looks at the picture of her closest friend in the world smiling up at her and she takes a deep breath "I believe our time of waiting is over. They are old enough to stand on their own now." Kasumi looks at her Aunt "I don't know, I watch them. One moment you think they are in love and the next they want to kill each other" Nadoka smiles softly "They don't know how to love. Neither of them has grown up in a house with a Loving couple to guide and raise them, to set an example. You my dear are the only one that really remembers having a mother and a father together. Even Nabiki barely remembers your mother." Nadoka thinks for a moment "We have waited long enough, time to pay them back for all the pain and heart ache they have caused. Time to avenge your mother." Lightning cracks with a loud rumbling boom in the distance as the rain starts falling harder. Kasumi clenches her hand tight on top of the cold stone "For you mother, for you"

Seven months later after her last visit to the Dojo, Nadoka Saotome is sitting on a park bench in the shade of the old trees of Furinkan park, watching the teenagers running around fighting and yelling at each other. Some times they will fight each other and mostly it's one boy and one girl doing most of the yelling. The girl in her green Furinkan high school uniform dress stands her ground with her fist clenched yelling "You're such a jerk!" The boy with the pigtail is a head taller wearing his normal red shirt and green pants with dirt on his face and a bruise on his left cheek from hits by first the boy with the yellow bandana then the taller boy with the bokken swings it at him "Your so un-cute" he yells back at her after deflecting a trash can from hitting her. The girl becomes even more upset and turns and marches out of the park with the boy hurrying after her with more insults. The other two worse for the wear look confused as their presents is being ignored by the other two and their total hatred of the boy is unquenched.

"Having a good Afternoon Auntie" Nadoka is startled and turns to see Kasumi Tendo smiling at her. Patting the place next to her on the bench Nadoka motions for Kasumi to sit down. Kasumi looks at her thoughtfully of a moment before speaking "I thought you were going to keep your distance till they told you about the curse?" Nadoka's brow wrinkled "I became tired of waiting for Genma to man up and be honest with me about five years ago. He doesn't know it but we are divorced and you my Dear Kasumi now know; you cannot tell anyone. You can tell your Dr. Tofu; I know he can keep a secret." Kasumi looks sad and puts a comforting hand on Nadoka's hand "I'm very sorry to hear this, we tend not to acknowledge divorce but after living with Genma for a couple years I can appreciate what you have had to dealt with."

Kasumi paused for a moment looking to change the conversation "Are you still hiding from Akane and Ranma?" The change was the effect Kasumi wanted on the older woman as she smiles when she thinks about her son "No I am not hiding from them; they are young and know everything that is important is about them. They see me and then they don't see me at all. I've been coming here for the last six months since I visited you last. I knew it was Genma and Ranma then and it broke my heart Ranma wouldn't show himself to me." Kasumi isn't sure how far to go. "But Genma told him they vow that if Ranma isn't a man among men they would commit seppuku." Nadoka half smiles and half laughs "Most people in Furinkan know about Ranma's curse, most are more interested in when are you and Doctor Tofu are getting married." Nadoka pauses "I would never hurt my son."

Kasumi smiles "I'm hoping that day will come soon, we have talked about it and my good Doctor understands my responsibility to my family before I can leave home." Nadoka takes Kasumi's hand and pats it "Your Mother would be very proud of you and upset with me for letting you sacrifice yourself like this and she would be correct." Kasumi looks at the expression on Nadoka's face and sees the thoughts running through her head. "What are you thinking?" Nadoka smiles at her "An answer to everyone's problems and some pay back for me. You are getting married and I'm going to move into the Tendo home and take care of things." Kasumi stands up quickly "We should talk to Dr. Tofu immediately"

As Nadoka and Kasumi turn the corner to the Clinic they see Mr. Panda outside sweeping the sidewalk. He looks up and smiles at Kasumi but when he sees Nadoka he drops the broom and runs the long way back to the park. Nadoka quietly says to Kasumi "So much for our brave martial arts master." Kasumi smiles in agreement.

When they walk into the clinic Dr. Tofu sticks his head out to see who has just arrived. When he sees Kasumi his eyes glaze over and he starts to stammer. Kasumi quickly walks over to him "Dr. Tofu! Hold your breath Dear" she takes a blue silk bag out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Breath into the bag Dear." As he breath into the bag he starts to calm down and acting normal. He looks at Kasumi and the smile line form in the corner of his eyes as he breaths heavily into the bag. When he sees Nadoka he turns bright red.

After a minute of breathing into the bag Dr. Tofu gives the bag back to Kasumi smiling at her "Mrs. Saotome how nice to see you again, is there something I can help you with?" Kasumi speaks up "She going to help us. Auntie is going to move into house and take over the tea house so we can be married!" Dr. Tofu stands up and hugs Kasumi and gives her a kiss. "I've been waiting for this for two years now. We can finally get my Mother off our back and "he stops and thinks for a moment "What about the other house guess?" Nadoka speaks up "I know all about Ranko and Mr. Panda I'll be taking care of them." Dr. Tofu is a little taken back by this statement till Kasumi assures him that no one is going to die. They talk a little longer and then decide it is time to head home to tell the world the good news. Kasumi now considers herself officially Engaged to Dr. Tofu and walks with him arm in arm. The many spying eyes in the neighborhood watch them go and many of Dr. Tofu's patients where very happy.


	2. Chapter 2 At the Dojo

Chapter 2

At the Tendo Dojo

Mr. Panda comes running into the Tendo home finding Ranma yelling at Akane for hitting him again. Mr. Panda picks up Ranma and throws him into the Tendo Koi pond with a large splash of water. A red headed girl pops to the surface. "What's the big deal throwing me in Old Man?" Akane shows concern for Ranma, making sure he is not hurt. When she sees that she is OK she goes back to being mad at her. "Deserves you right you Pervert!" she yells at him "Your so un-cute, even for a Tomboy!"

Ranma looks back at his father who is holding up a sign that say "Your Mother is in town!" Ranma looks to Akane "My Mom is in town?" Akane now looks fondly at Ranma "Your Mom" it is the looks that never fails to make him feel good inside and his heart to miss a beat. Genma Saotome looks at the two looking at each other as always, he is totally confused by their relationship.

Soun Tendo comes down stairs to see what the new commotion is about. When he sees the sign, the Panda is holding he knows. "I see, well Akane you are going to have to get him or her into some dry clothes. Can't have Nadoka seeing her wet every time she comes here. Doesn't look right." Ranma and Akane give each other a face showing they don't like it but know better than to argue so they head upstairs. As they walk out Soun notices that Akane is now over a head taller than Ranma and looking more like a young woman then a teenager like Ranma. A couple of years ago they were the same height when Ranma was in his female form.

Nabiki Tendo comes walking in half hour later smiling till she sees Ranma in a bright yellow dress and Mr. Panda siting around the table "So you heard?" Akane speaks up "Yes we heard, Mrs. Saotome is in town." Nabiki smiles Then you won't be surprised when she walks in." and just then Nadoka Saotome walks in and everyone is surprised and Nabiki is amused. "Good Afternoon" Nadoka says to every one and a very nervous looking Panda. Then Kasumi came walking in with Dr. Tofu in tow looking a little nervous.

Soun quickly forgets about Nadoka when he saw Kasumi holding Dr. Tofu's hand. He wasn't the only one, the other two sisters were eyeing with anticipation of what was about to happen. Even Ranma knew something had happen, she didn't know what but something was happening. After a moment of time Soun has to ask "Kasumi, is there something you would like to tell us?" Kasumi smiling sits down next to her Father pulling Dr. Tofu with her who looks like he could hide under the table. Kasumi sits up straight and looks her Father in the eyes "Father and family, I am proud to tell you that I have excepted Dr. Tofu's proposal of marriage" every one of the girl's mouths dropped open and even Mr. Panda took a nervous eye off Nadoka to look from his friend Soun to Kasumi. Soun looks sad and tears collect in the corners of his eyes "My dear Kasumi, I wish I could give you my blessing but we had this conversation two years ago and I have kept my end and not talk to anyone about it. Nothing has changed, your family needs you to stay home."

Nadoka speaks softly to Soun "Your children have grown Soun and it is time for you to let go." Soun Tendo sits up "You are a guess in my house and are welcome to stay if you want but you will not interfere with me and my daughters!" Kasumi beseech her Father "Father please, I love him, I have never asked for anything for myself." Soun turns to his daughter "It breaks my heart, but no, I will not allow it." Dr. Tofu finally speaks "Mr. Tendo if it is money I can help and if it is work around the dojo then I would be more than willing to do any maintenance that needs to be done." Soun now looks upon his daughter's suiter "Dr. Tofu, I greatly apricate all the help and kindness you have shown to my family over the years. But Sir you are not a member of this family yet and I remind you of your place as a guest in my house and not to interfere with matters between me and my daughters."

Nadoka slaps her hands together and stomps her foot for effect as the sound reverberates around the room. Mr. Panda tries to pull away from the scene. "Enough! Kasumi has paid her dues. It is time for her to start her family with the man she loves. Nabiki is going to college and starting her internship in Tokyo. Which leaves our two young Ladies here Akane and Ranma to take care of things here and I'll move in to keep the Tea House running till Akane is ready to take over its operations." Everyone is stunned for different reasons. Soun is because Nadoka is interfering with his family and his right to rule his daughters, Nabiki just found out she is going to college and has an Internship where she doesn't know and Akane that she knows about the curse. The only one not surprised is Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. Which Akane noticed.

Soun thinks for a moment "So you will do all the cooking?" Nadoka rolls her eyes "Yes I'll do the cooking and continue Akane's cooking lessons" Ranma smirks "That's good news" for which Akane smacks the back of her head so hard it bounces off the table with a loud hollow ringing noise. "Jerk" everyone says together.

Before Ranma can retaliate Nadoka stops them in their tracks "And that will be enough from you young-man, time for you to learn some manners." Ranma is stopped with her mouth open ready to insult Akane when she realizes that Mom knows who he really is "How do you know?" he ask nervously , Nadoka smile warmly at her son/daughter for the first time "A Mother knows her own son, even if he is a girl" Nadoka turns to Kasumi "could you please get the hot water for me?" But before Kasumi could say a word or move Akane jumps up and runs to the kitchen. Everyone can hear pots and pans flying and crash into the walls. Moments later she returns with a large tea kettle full of hot water.

Nadoka thanks Akane and takes the kettle and she turn to Ranma "Come here." Ranma is nervous because he knows in the back of his mind that when becomes a man, he will have to commit seppuku. Nadoka takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes up shaking her head "Akane do you think I'll hurt my son?" Akane acting if it was totally silly suggestion "A course not" Nadoka turns again to her son "Ranma" she waits a second "Ranma quit fooling around and come here." She says sternly. Ranma gets up and gingerly walks around the table to stand in front of his mother who is taller than Akane but not as tall as his father. Nadoka reaches over and pours the water on Ranma's head. As Ranma starts to transition from a girl to a man Akane reaches behind him and unzips the dress. Ranma turns trying to see what she is doing "Ha!" Akane answers back "That's one of my favorite dresses, I'm not letting you ruin this one"

Nadoka smiles when she sees her son standing taller than her in front of her "There you are, you are a good-looking man" and she hugs him and cries with joy holding him tight. Ranma looks at her for a moment "But aren't you disappointed in me for being cursed?" Nadoka still holding her son after all these years "How could I ever be disappointed in you, such a silly question." Ranma is fluster "But Pop said if you found out I would have to commit seppuku." Nadoka looks like she just bit something bitter "Now who is being silly, now think. Who told you That?" Ranma ferruled his brow thinking for a moment "Pops you!" Nadoka stops him before he gets going "Don't you think it would be wiser to go change your cloths then standing here screaming at a Panda in a dress?" Akane smacks him "Come on, I want to put it on a hanger and not have you throw it into a corner." Ranma with one hand holding up the dress gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and heads up stairs to change with Akane right behind him. When they get to the top of the stairs everyone down stairs can hear Akane "I told you she would never hurt you"

Nadoka turns back to Soun "So are we good?" Soun who has been thinking about everything and not really caring if Ranma has to commit seppuku turns and looks at Kasumi realizing the hardest part of his decision is having to let go of his little girl. So with new tears starting to form in his eyes and not looking too happy "Kasumi my caring and loving daughter, I don't want to let you go, but I know I must for your happiness if nothing else" and tears start to flow and Kasumi gives her father a hug while still holding Tofu's hand.

Nabiki who has been sitting back enjoying the show sees an opening for her question "Auntie Nadoka, so what is this about an Internship and college?" Nadoka turns to the quiet and calculating Nabiki "Yes dear, I have arranged" and she stops when she feels the kettle being pulled from her hand and she pulls it back and gives Mr. Panda a cold hard look "I don't think so, not yet at least. I like you better as a fat panda then a lying worm" Mr. Panda backs away and holds up a sign that says "I can explain" Nadoka sneers "I don't care panda" and she turns back to Nabiki and smiles like nothing has happen "Yes, college and internship right. Your first year at the University of Tokyo School of Economics is paid for and you are set up with the Bank of Tokyo as an Intern in International Finances Department" Soun is surprised beyond his belief not to mention everyone else in the room except Kasumi and Tofu. Soun has to ask "But how? I can't afford that and I don't know anyone at the Bank of Tokyo." Nadoka smiles "As far as paying for school don't worry the money is something her mother and I set up when the girls were born. Do well her first year and impress the Bank as I know she well and the Bank will pay for the rest of her schooling. As far as the Internship is concern, I have friends at the Bank and on the Banks Board of Directors, I pulled a few strings and called in an IOU." Turning to Nabiki "The rest my dear is up to you, do well and in ten years you will be flying around the world in your own jet. Fail and you can come back here and run the Tea House. No pressure" Nabiki's lower lip started to quiver and for the first time in anyone's memory Nabiki Tendo started to cry as she jumps up and ran to her Aunt and gave her a hug. Soun thinks for a moment "You don't suppose there is any money for a new roof for the Dojo, do you?" Nadoka looks at him with a smile on her face hugging Nabiki "No, get some students"

Ranma and Akane have come back down and are looking at Nabiki smiling and crying and hugging Nadoka. So Ranma being Ranma said the first stupid thing he could think of "What happen? Nabiki fix a fight and won" and Akane hits him "You're such a jerk Ranma" Ranma recover from hitting the door frame and hurting in both shoulders "Your so un-cute!" Kasumi looks over at Ranma and unexpectedly notice something and jumps up "Ranma, here let me help you. You have lip stick on your check from your Mother's kiss let me wipe that off for you" and she take her handkerchief and wipes the side of his face. "Akane come help me make tea and fix something for everyone to eat" As the two sisters head for the kitchen Ranma calls after them "Don't let her touch the food or we'll all be in the hospital" Akane calls back "Pervert!" and throws a pot at him that just misses.

In the kitchen Kasumi starts to prepare some snacks to take out to the guess for her makeshift engagement party and Akane carefully fills a large water kettle to boil water. Once it is on the stove and Kasumi can see they are in no danger of burning down the house she whispers in Akane's ear "Ranma had two shades of lip stick on his cheek. One from his mother and the other was yours. So, spill the beans what happen upstairs and when did you two start making out?" Akane blushes "We weren't making out. We went upstairs and he went into his room to change his clothes and then came out and gave me back my thing. When I came out of my room, he stepped in front of me and did that thing where he plays with his fingers when he is trying to think of something to say. You know what I mean." Kasumi looks at her "No I have never noticed, but obviously you have" Akane blushes some more "well he finally said, would you mind if I did something to you? And I asked him what? Then he hugged me. Ranma said it was the best he has ever felt and to make it perfect he needed me to hug him. So, we hugged and he had his mouth next to my ear and he said real softly, Akane I, I Lov, I just needed a hug from you. So, I kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back really quick and started to say something stupid so I put my finger to his lips before he could say anything and told him I needed a hug too." Akane in deep thought smiled "Then he just smiled at me and we came down stairs." Kasumi looks at her in disbelief "So you had a moment and then the two of you come back down stairs and start yelling at each other like you hate each other" Kasumi raises her hands up to either side of her head and shake them in disbelief and frustration "What is it with you two?" Akane smiles to herself enjoying a personal joke. "It's who we are"


	3. Chapter 3 Love you in the Moon Light

Chapter 3

Three days has passed sensed Nadoka has moved in and Kasumi had pretty much moved into the clinic other than sleeping at home. Genma had pretty much avoided her and when they have to be in the same room, they do not speak to each other nor does she look at him. When Genma has tried to speak to her she gets up and leaves the room. She has started to make some changes around the house. First, she replaced the water heater and the kitchen water pipes. When the plumber asked to be payed Soun and Genma made sure they were not home. Which was fine with Nadoka. Second, she started making Akane help her with every meal and continued with the basics and slowly grew from there. It wasn't that she couldn't cook, it was she had no confidence in her ability to do it right. Third, she took the girls shopping and threw out all the hand me downs. Which meant new adult cloths that fit for Akane.

But some things didn't change, like the constant bickering between Ranma and Akane. Nadoka also noticed that Genma, Soun and Nabiki would add little jabs into the mix from time to time to keep the war going. Nadoka did noticed that they were actually nice to each other when it was just them and no one was around. She even saw them sitting on the porch with an arm around each other watching the koi with Akane's head on his shoulder. Then when Soun walked in they quickly separated and started to argue over something stupid. Nadoka started to understand what Kasumi was telling her about it just doesn't making any sense.

The big fight started like most of their bickering when they arrived home from school. At school Ukyo had made a special okonomiyaki for Ranma and had even sat in his lap to feed him. Ranma, seeing nothing wrong with the attention he was given because he felt it was his due, because he is Ranma. Akane wasn't having any of it. She just sat in the class room and glared at him. She was obviously very upset because everyone who could put some space between themselves and her did. Ranma saw it and thought it was funny that she was way over reacting to something as silly and harmless as this. On the way home from school Ranma walked along the top of the fence whistling to himself without realizing it was Ukyo's tune she hummed when she was cooking Ranma's favorite okonomiyaki, but Akane did.

When they got home Nadoka could feel the tension in the air so she decided to separate them for a cool down "Akane why don't you come in here and help me with dinner? I have a new recipe for you to learn" Akane's mood brightens as she heads for the kitchen and Ranma being Ranma has to say something stupid "I hope we don't have to call the hospital for food poisoning" and he made the mistake to turn his back on the kitchen. Bang!

When he came to Akane was standing over him holding the 20" steel wok that she had just beamed him with. Ranma came to and quickly jumped up for combat "What was that for?" he yelled and Akane screamed back at him "for being such a jerk!" there was a little whimper in her scream. Ranma is very mad and starts talking without thinking which was kind of normal for him other than being mad "is it my fault whenever you cook anything the hospital is put on full alert?" Akane screams back "What do you care? You already ate enough okonomiyaki to last you till to tomorrow!" Ranma sees where he had hurt her. But it wasn't like Ranma meant it to, so he wasn't backing down "Well at least she's cute and can cook and knows how to act like a girl!" Tears start to flow in Akane's eyes and her lip quivers "You're such a pervert, go stay with her if that is what you want! I don't care who you make dirty as long as it isn't me" Ranma is hurt by this. Their fights had always been fun, sparing, give and take with a few jabs thrown in for fun. But this was personal she had crossed a line and he wasn't going to let her get away with it because he was Ranma and he never lost "I think I will. Who wants to spend time with a uncute, over-muscled, unfeminine and tomboy girl like you!" Akane turns and goes upstairs without a word.

Nadoka is just standing there watching her son's outburst and her feelings are obvious on her face. "Ranma." He turns and realizes his mother is standing there and she heard everything he couldn't take back "Yah?" She studies him for a moment "How many fingers do I have up?" Ranma is taken by surprise by this question and he looks at her hand for a moment to catch his thoughts "two why?" Nadoka start to walk to him "I wanted to see if you were blind." Ranma is surprised by this "Blind?" Nadoka is standing next to him and he can see she is disappointed in him "Only a blind man would ever call that woman uncute or any of the crap I just heard you say" Ranma is taken back by this, Mom had always been nice and on his side, this was different "She is just being jealous for no reason. I have no idea why she gets that way. It's not like we have feeling for each other or anything. She's just being nutty." Faster than anything Ranma had ever seen in his life his Mother slapped him hard across the face. "Ouch! What was that for?" he screams at her. Nadoka stand her full height and looks him in the eyes "Don't you ever lie to me again. Do you understand me?" Ranma holding the side of his face his eyes starting to water "Yah" she repeats "Do you?" Ranma backs away from her because he had never been scared of her before "Yes, I understand" Nadoka points a finger at him "You talk to her like that you will lose her. Disrespect her in front of others you will lose her for good." Ranma is starting to think his mother has gone nuts "She doesn't feel that way about me. She tells me that all the time."

Nadoka shakes her head listening to Ranma's nonsense "Do you know why she has a hard time cooking?" Ranma is taken back by her question "Because she is horrible at it." Nadoka is starting to realize the depth of Genma's influence has had on her son "No Ranma, because the person she wants encouragement from the most is too childish to give it to her. If you would just show her your true feelings towards her, she could do anything in this world. You know why Ranma?" Ranma doesn't like this conversation and the left side of his face really stings "I don't know, she's nuts" Nadoka closes her eyes and shakes her head "She is nuts, because she is in love with you and you don't deserve her." Ranma stares at his mother for a moment "You don't know what you're talking about. You just can't blame me for all her short coming about not being a woman." Nadoka looks like Ranma had just slapped her so Ranma starts to leave "You are all nuts, I'm out of here" and he leaves.

Nadoka watches him storm out of the house and takes a deep breath before she picks up the wok off the floor. She walks slowly into the darkening kitchen and places it on the stove. She tries to think of what to do now. Happosai and his lackies have had years to poison Ranma. There had to be a way to pull him back from the darkness. As she braces herself on the stove top trying to think in the dark of the quite house, she hears a soft muffled sound from upstairs. As she listens to it a plan starts to form. It will be risky and if it fails, she will lose Ranma to Happosai forever, but it is her only chose. She believes deep down she knows her son better than the evil in these men's hearts.

Nadoka walks softly upstairs, slowly trying to make as little sound as possible. When she gets to Akane's door she starts to knock but decided not to and goes in. Kneeling down next to Akane's bed Nadoka softly brushes the hair away from her face. Akane looks up and sees Nadoka and sees the pain in her eyes reflexed in the other woman's eyes. Akane falls into Nadoka's arms and cries harder than she has ever cried before. Akane Tendo learned something tonight, she is a woman with a woman's feelings and she does love him more than she ever cared to admit, more than life itself and worst of all he will never love her in return. So, both women cry harder on each other's shoulder.

After a couple minutes the crying slows down and both women look at each other. Nadoka ask her the hard question "Are you sure you want him? He doesn't deserve you" Akane gives her a brave smile "More than life" and she start to cry again, not as hard but enough for another thirty seconds and Nadoka holds her close rocking her in her arms so she knows she is loved. When Akane settles down and blinks a way some tears and sniffles "What am I going to do?" Nadoka brushes the hair a way again and smiles "You're going to do the hardest thing in the world for you" Akane blinks "What, let him go and hope he comes back?" Nadoka smiles and shakes her head as if that was the silliest thing she had ever heard. "Don't be ridiculous, you are going to torture the little bastard." Akane's eyes get big with surprise at what Ranma's own mother has just said "How is this hard on me?" Nadoka takes a deep breath and holds Akane's hands "You have to act as if he doesn't exist. If he talks to you, ignore him. If you are handing out cups or bowls ignore him. If he talks to you, talk to someone else as if he isn't there. If he won't let you go one way go another. If you are cornered and there is nothing else you can do close your eyes and don't respond till he goes away. And you have to do this for days, till you know he will never change and you are free of him or he tells you he can't live without you. It will be one way or the other, no in-between. Can you do this?" Akane isn't happy nor sad just hurting and tired "What else can I do?" Nadoka is thinking of everything that could happen then she thinks of the one thing that will ruin it "You can't talk to anyone about this. If they ask you about Ranma talk about something else and if you can't walk away don't answer. And if your father asks just tell him to respect your privacy and wish you the best. Soun hates touchy feely things" Akane smiles.

Day 1

Ranma comes down stair in a hurry because he knows he is running late "I'm sorry Akane, let's go" and he looks around for Akane and she isn't there. Nabiki is drinking tea holding his lunch. "She left twenty minutes ago, didn't look to see if you were here. Ate and left" Ranma took his lunch and ran the whole way to school and made it right before the bell rang. When he made his way to his class room he saw Akane talking to her girlfriends "Ha Akane! Sorry I was late" this should do it, public display of being sorry, all smiles, good nature Ranma. How could he lose? Akane didn't acknowledge him and kept talking to her friends. She didn't notice him but everyone else in the room did and took note.

Lunch time rolled around and Ranma turns to Akane "Ha what did Nabiki give you for lunch? I hope I got something good this time" Akane was talking to her girlfriends and then got up and they all walked out of the room together leaving Ranma alone. The Girlfriends don't know what was going on but being girls when one of their own is giving a guy the cold shoulder, it's Antarctica as far as they are concerned.

Later in the day it is time for PE and the classes are held out on the field. The girls are running around playing soccer and the boys are doing gymnastics. The Coach has of course heard that something is going on with Saotome and Tendo and can see Ranma standing there not paying attention watching Akane running up and down on the field. Ranma thinks about what his mother said about Akane being a woman and being cute. Watching her run on the field in her tight jersey and short shorts he noticed something he never really noticed before "My girl is a fox!" and he has a big grin on his face. The Coach has had enough "Ha Saotome! Saotome!" Ranma snaps out of his day dream "Yah Coach?" The Coach shacks his head "Show us a back flip and then go right into a forward flip, Ok?" Ranma shakes his head that he understands and does a back flip and then springs perfectly into a forward flip. "That good Coach" the Coach shacks his head "That's fine, good job. OK who wants to do what Mr. Saotome just did?" One of Ranma's friends says to the Coach "Your kidding, right? No one can do that with not break their neck" The Coach shakes his head "Yah, ok let do some tumbles" and everyone is on board with that. Akane's friend is running past her and mentions "Did you see the Boys?" Akane shakes her head no and her friend smiles "Right'" and keeps going. But Akane had seen the whole thing, thinking to herself "God Ranma looked good. He can do that in his sleep. My man is so hot" she half smiles as she runs after the ball and not thinking of the ball, she making sure she moves her body a little more than she normally does and eighteen-year-old Akane Tendo has a lot to move.

After school Ranma is out in front of the school waiting for Akane. When she comes out, she is with her girlfriends and they close rank and head a different way then he would normally go with Akane. Ranma is a little mad, this is their time of the day to be alone and walk together and talk. This is when they are a couple and has always been their special time. No matter what has ever happen before this was their time and she know how he looks forward to this every day.

When Ranma got home he tossed his bag in his room and grabbed something out of the kitchen to munch on. His mother seemed fine ruffing his hair as he ran through the kitchen. When he got to the Dojo, he started his practice. It was a hard practice, helping to work through his frustrations. After a while he expected Akane to show up and work with him. He had learned to rely on her instincts as a sparring partner to help him improve his form and technic but she wasn't here. More than the cold shoulder she had given him at school this was worsts. Here she was his partner more than that they were a team and with her not being there it broke his heart.

Day 2

Ranma is down early and eats breakfast and grabs his lunch and book bag and leaves without saying a word. Akane and Nadoka are sitting at the table watching, not saying a word. Akane walks to school alone for the second day in a row by herself and not liking it. She just hopes Nadoka is right. When she gets to class Ranma is talking to his friends and telling them about one of their adventures. She sits down and talks to her girlfriends who can see that the big chill is still on.

Ranma gets home and does his homework at the table because he can't do it in Akane's room like he normally would. After a very quiet dinner he goes to the Dojo and starts to practice. His father comes out and gives him a hard workout and criticizes his technic and for once Ranma doesn't argue or charge back at him. Genma actually thinks he not trying hard enough, just going through the motions. When they are done Ranma just wonders off before Genma can say anything. When Genma gets back to the house he goes to Nadoka and ask her what is going on with Ranma and Akane. Nadoka turns to Soun and ask him if he wants some more tea and Soun politely says that he would. After she pours the tea she goes to the kitchen and starts to clean. Genma looks to Soun "You ask her" Soun smiles "Your wife you ask her" Genma is frustrated so he just goes upstairs to take a bath and soak his bruises.

Ranma is sitting on the roof top in his normal place. He can see the light shining from Akane's room. His mind wonders as he looks at the light. Once in a while he can hear her move in her room. He wants to talk to her so bad, to look at her but most of all just be with her. This was actually getting painful for him and he doesn't understand why. Why would she want to hurt him so bad? Maybe his mother was right maybe she is seeing someone else. Before Ranma understands what is happening his anger races through him. He hadn't felt this way since she went to help the guy, what's his name in the forest with all the freaky animals. And then it hit him, he was jealous. Then the light went out and he had a thought "I'm being stupid. Akane wouldn't go out with someone else, not Akane" then he realized that is what he does, go over and sees Shampoo or Ukyo. Nah, their just friends, she knows that. Then he thought about Ukyo siting on his lap in school, what would Ranma do if Akane sat on someone's lap. "That's a dumb question, I would kill him" and his double standard hit him and he felt bad that he could be so calluses about her feelings. He had to tell her he was sorry and that would make it all right.

Ranma leaned over the roof and hung upside down as he had in the past and looked in her window. She had new drapes and he couldn't see into her room. "What's up with this? Akane" he called. After no response he knocked on the glass. Still nothing "Akane, open up. Akane, come on" she had always opened her window to him. After a couple of minutes, he gave up and left the roof for a long walk in the night air to think.

After Akane was sure he had left she quietly left her room and went to Kasumi's and Nadoka's room and quietly entered the room. When they saw Akane they pulled back the blanket and she crawled in and got comfortable with Nadoka's arms around her and then she cried.

Day 3

Ranma was up early again and out to school before even his lunch could be made. He just didn't want to deal with the pain of seeing Akane that early in the morning. When he got to school, he went straight to his class and just sat there not talking to anyone and no one talked to him. When classes started Akane hadn't shown up and Ranma felt the void in his heart, like nothing he had ever felt before.

It had been decided the night before by the three women in bed that Akane would go spend the day with Kasumi and Nabiki helping Kasumi move some more of her stuff over to the Clinic and preps for her wedding in a couple weeks. It was the first time Akane felt normal in days. She loved seeing Dr. Tofu fuss over Kasumi. She would think of Ranma and wonder if he could ever feel this way about her and when she started to show she was getting depressed Nabiki or Kasumi would make her get up and help them with something, anything.

After school Ranma just started walking anywhere except home. He went to the Park and watched the younger school kids play fight and jump around and he smiled thinking of all the times he had fought Kuno or Ryoga for Akane and she had always backed him up. He sat on the park bench that they had always used and he looked at the trash can across from him. Ranma smiled when he thought of the times, they had taken turns throwing the wads of paper into the can. He put his hand on the bench where she would normally sit. She was always here with him, now he was alone.

Ranma made his way to Ukyo's okonomiyaki Restaurant and sat down. She gives him a big smile "Ranma Honey, what's with the long face? Need something to eat?" Ranma smiles at Ukyo to show he isn't that miserable but he fools no one. As Ranma sits and eat his okonomiyaki in walks Shampoo "Why Ranma sitting alone? Where is uncute Akane? She let you off your leash?" Ranma isn't happy with Shampoo putting down Akane like that "Don't go bad mouthing Akane like that Shampoo. She doesn't talk bad about you" Shampoo is surprised by Ranma's defense of Akane "Ukyo, what is his problem?" Ukyo gives Shampoo some tea to drink "Oh don't mind him. Ranma and Mrs. Saotome have been fighting lately" Shampoo smiles at the inside joke between them. Ranma perks up "I haven't been fighting with my mother" Ukyo laughs "Oh Ranma Honey you're so funny. That's what Shampoo and I call Akane when it's just us talking which is more often than not." Ukyo sees Ranma isn't enjoying their little joke "Oh come on, lighten up. What's got you two going at each other anyways?" Ranma tries to make it sound not as bad as he feels "We had kind of a misunderstanding and I'm just waiting for it to blow over." Shampoo puts down her tea "When was the last time you two sleep together? Maybe she doesn't think you give it to her often enough. Young woman like her want it long, hard and often" Ranma chokes on his food "We don't do that. Come on, be nice" Ukyo looks at Shampoo "Told you so" Shampoo is surprised "No wonder Akane is always mad at him. Ranma, if you don't sleep with wife why have a wife?" Ukyo is enjoying Ranma's discomfort "She is right Ranma, put out or shut up. It's up to you. God knows that girl needs it good" Ranma didn't want to tell them that Akane and him had never really kissed before, just sounded kind of foolish after everything the two women had been saying.

After Kasumi had all of her cooking utensils moved into the clinic, she decided to invite the family over to the Clinic for dinner with her and Tofu. Akane knowing Ranma was going to be there so she decided to go home so there won't be no seen between them and ruin Kasumi dinner. When she came home the house was dark and she didn't feel like turning on any lights so she sat in the dark and watch the koi splashing around in the water catching bugs. She had never felt so alone in her life.

Ranma walked into the dark house and started to go upstairs when he noticed the back door open. Thinking it was odd he went to close it. That's when he saw Akane sitting in the dark bathed in moon light and he knew he would never see anything as beautiful as that again. As he stood there looking at her with her back to him, he felt his heart crush under the weight that he had lost the only person he would ever want to spend his life with. He had to try, so with all the courage he had ever shown in all his battles he walks over to her.

When Akane became aware that Ranma was in the room she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see that she had been crying and when she started to stand up Ranma knelt down and ever so lightly held her hand. As far as Akane was concerned their hands could have been fussed together because she didn't have the strength in her heart to remove her hand from him.

"Akane please let me talk to you" before Ranma knew if she would stay, he knew if he lost her tonight he would die, so heavy was his heart. Akane heard him pleading for her to stay and to her surprise he too was crying so she sat back down.

Ranma lowered his head to touch it to her hand "Akane Tendo, I am so sorry for always taking you for granted and not showing you how I really feel, the way you deserve. The knowledge that I hurt you to the point that you are leaving me is crushing my heart. I should have been man enough to tell you that I have been in love with you since I first meet you. I should have told you I could have never done any of the thing we have been through together without you always at my side." He takes a deep breath "I should have held you in the moonlight and loved you the way you deserve" he sniffed "Please don't leave me Akane, please. I love you more than life itself, my sweet Akane"

Akane listen to his pleas for her to take him back and his pleas filled her heart a hundred times over. Half way through his pleas she turned and looked at him bowing to her and so gently holding her hand. And when he had finished she placed her other hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair "I love you Ranma Saotome, I always have and I always will" Ranma looked up at her and saw that they were both crying, he sat up and kissed her and they took hold of each other. After a couple moments they looked at each other smiling "have I ever told you how cute you are when you smile?" Akane smiles bigger "Your pretty cute yourself when you smile" and they kiss some more. When they break again for air Akane looks at him with her eyes squinting and with a half-smile "So how do I deserve to be made love to in the moonlight?" and as Ranma leaned into Akane to show her the lights come on and they hear "Yes, how do you make love to my daughter in the moonlight?" they both turn and see Soun, Genma, Nadoka and Nabiki looking at them.

Ranma quickly looks at Akane and she smiles at him and he smiles back and he takes her hand and they both run out into the garden and down the street laughing as they run.

Ranma and Akane run into Ukyo's place laughing and as they run past Ukyo Ranma yells "We need to barrow your spare room" Ukyo yells back at them "You better plan on washing those sheets when you're done!" and Akane calls back "No problem, thanks" Ukyo talking to her customers "Well we'll just have to cross that one off the Maintenance List finally" Ukyo and her customers have a good laugh and a couple of beers are passed around. A little later Shampoo walks in "I hear on the streets Ranma and Akane are running around acting strange, you see them?" Ukyo winks at her customers "You know that thing you told Ranma he needed to do to Akane?' Shampoo thinks for a moment and then it sinks in "Oh" and she smiles. Ukyo hands Shampoo a beer "Mission accomplished Commander." And everyone raises their beer and cheers. As far as Ranma and Akane were concern the timing was just about perfect.

The next morning, they are in school Ukyo walks into class a little tired. The last nights profits were pretty nice so it was worth it. Even if she had to split the tips with Shampoo. Because when Shampoo unbutton the top two buttons of her little red silk dress the tips come rolling in. As she gets to her seat, she sees Akane all smiles sitting on Ranma's lap. He has his arms around her and she has her hand in his hair playing with his pig tail. Ukyo watches and smiles. When Akane see her, she gives her a wink and Ukyo winks back with a smile.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4

Two weeks later on the 9th of the month they held the Yui-no of Kasumi Tendo to Dr. Tofu Ono. It started the day in the Dojo with Mrs. Ono gives the gifts of the Yui-no ceremony to Suno Tendo and he in return presents the Yui-no gifts to Mrs. Ono. Kasumi is dressed in a traditional obi and Tofu is in his hakama. The ceremony is held in traditional and time-honored fashion.

Ranma watches from the side lines observing everything that is happening. In his mind's eye he sees himself up there with Akane seated next to him and he smiles. He knows Akane will be beautiful and elegant in the ceremony and he knows he'll be awkward fumbling with the gifts and he see her getting mad at him for ruining it for her and he becomes irritated and frowns. Akane is happy and she looks fondly at Ranma and sees that he is unhappy with the ceremony and figures that he is thinking about having to marry her against his will and this makes her unhappy. They look at each other and frown their unhappiness on each other. They don't speak to each other for the rest of the day and night to avoid any unrest for the rest of Day for Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.

The day of the wedding everyone is at the shrine and the weather is gray and misty. Akane didn't want to have to talk to Ranma so she hurried out of the house to walk alone. Ranma is standing awkwardly to the side of the house watching everyone and looking for Akane without looking like he is. Nabiki walks up to Ranma "Here take this for Akane, she ran out of here so fast she forgot her umbrella and she will need it today" Ranma felt hurt that she didn't wait for him but took the umbrella anyway not wanting to cause a scene.

Ranma found Akane outside the Shrine looking very pretty except for being cold and wet. He took the opened umbrella and walked up behind her and held it over her to keep the rain off her. She turned and looked at him, Ranma wasn't sure if it was tears or rain in her eyes. He wanted to hold her and warm her up, make her feel better and to touch her skin. But as normal Ranma just wasn't sure what to do and he was afraid of doing something wrong. He took a deep breath and stepped forward to stand beside her and she stepped a little closer to him. Holding his breath, he reached out and held her hand. Akane's head snapped around and looked up at him her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly "You don't have to hold my hand" she paused "if you don't want to." She barked a little edgier than she meant to. For once Ranma did the right thing, he smiled at her and held her hand tighter. Akane closed her eyes and leaned on him hoping this moment would never end.

As they waited outside Nabiki smiles to herself as she looks at Akane and Ranma "That's another one I'll put on your tab Brother in law" she thinks to herself. She then hears the bell and gongs and knows the first part of the ceremony is over.

When Kasumi comes out dressed in white and tears running down each cheek she perks up when she sees Nabiki and mouths the word "Akane?" Nabiki smiles and nods over to the couple and smiles. When Kasumi sees them holding hands and Akane leaning on Ranma she smiles also. Nadoka following Kasumi out of the temple sees the exchange between the sisters and looks to see Ranma and Akane together.

A limo pulls up in front of the shrine and a chauffeur opens the door for the Newly Weds who get into the vehicle with Nabiki who helps Kasumi with her dress. When they get to the Furinkan Civic Center the process is reversed. Inside the main hall a platform has been set up for the couple to sit on and to received well-wishers.

Kasumi Tendo Ono and Doctor Tofu Ono are two of the most beloved people is Furinkan. Dr. Tofu as being a fine and trusted Doctor and Kasumi Tendo Ono as being a loving caring woman who tirelessly took on the mantel of responsibility for her two younger sisters when her mother and grandfather died in tragic car accident. So, the whole town has turned their marriage into a celebration. Many people turn out and place food and drink on tables along the wall without being asked to help with the party. They also know Soun Tendo would never pay for food and drink so they do it for Kasumi who more than deserved it.

As the civic hall fills with people, they start taking turns with the microphone and speaking praise for the couple and wishing them a joyous future and many happy children.

About an hour and half in to the celebration Happosai shows up in full tuxedo and tails with a top hat and spats on. Taking the microphone, he calls out to the party goers "I am glad I can join you here today to celebrate the marriage of these two wonder young people. As many of you know I think of Kasumi Ono as a granddaughter of my heart as I think of her mother a daughter of my heart also. I wish both of you all the joy in the world and all the happiness you both deserve. So, on behalf of the Tendo Family I bring Champaign for all!" and three large thugs come in rolling creates of Champaign on hand trucks for everyone. Happosai sees Nadoka standing off to the side and gives her a greasy smirk and then quickly turns his back on her as if she is of no consequence. Nadoka turns and looks at Kasumi elegantly sitting on the platform calmly staring at Happosai. Kasumi turns and looks at Nadoka and the two women nod to each other.

Happosai wonders over to find his apprentices Soun and Genma together. Soun is crying on Genma's shoulder and the two of them drinking and smoking "What are you two idiots doing? Are deliberately trying to ruin fourteen years of plotting" Soun and Genma eyes bug out of their head as they realize Happosai is talking to them "No Master, we only do as you tell us" they both reply with total sincerity. Happosai's eyes glow red with hate scaring the two fools "You let Nadoka move in? Kasumi got married? Nabiki is happy, how did you do that? she was perfectly set and ready to go, selfish and self-serving to a fault. Now we have Ranma and Akane holding hands looking like they could run out and get married tomorrow. All you had to do is have Akane crush his heart and make him so he never wants to be loved or care for anyone ever again. I live with you for two and half years in that horrible house of your Soun and I had them ready to kill each other in their sleep. Now look at them. This is your fault Genma, all you had to do was keep Tofu to crazy to ask Kasumi to marry him. I told you this would fall like domino if that happen." Genma and Soun fall on the floor and start to kiss Happosai's feet "Don't hurt us Master we are not worthy; we are not worthy" Happosai smacks their heads together "Now listen up Bobo's we can still save this before Nadoka screws us again." Genma sits up "How can Nadoka screw us? She has been living in and running a homeless shelter for women in Tokyo for years now. She is harmless" Happosai starts to slap Genma and decides against it in such a public place "Harmless? Where did all the money come from? How is she able to twist arms at the Bank of Tokyo for Nabiki's internship? These things don't just happen. She has to be dealt with once and for all"

As scared of Happosai as Genma is he tries to think of some way to explain Nadoka's actions without himself being blamed "Master as you instructed, we looked into her. She has been living in and then running a women's homeless and abuse protection shelter for sixteen years now since I left her. She had nowhere else to go once her family disowned her and that was before I meet her." Soun jumps in to show he was helping also to do his Master bidding "When we heard about the money, we looked into it. Several months before my wife tragic accident (making quotation mark sign with his fingers) her father gave her money to set up a trust for the girls with Nadoka as the Guardian of the accounts if something should happen to us. All very standard for a grandparent to do. As far as we can see about the internship, we found out that Nadoka was able to get the Bank to sponsor the Shelter as a PR program for the bank. And when it was widely successful, they paid her back with the much sought-after Internship in their International finances Group." Happosai listens and scratches his chin "And she knows where the will is too?" Genma and Soun grovel "We don't know Master. We could not check on that without giving away our hand. She did seem like she might have known that we were checking on her so we had to back down so we wouldn't come under suspension for the good of your plan a course Master"

Happosai thinks for a second not sure how much he can trust these fools. Years of treating them badly and keeping them underfeed and little to no sleep had them in a state total subservient to him but he knew he couldn't give them too much freedom of thought. Every time they did, they messed up one of his plans. "Ok, now listen up and don't screw up. You two go tell Akane and Ranma how happy you are that they are getting along so well and that they could be the next wedding. Then Soun go have Akane go stand with her sister on the platform just in case Kasumi needs something. Genma you need to go tell Ranma as a member of the family he needs to go out into the crowd and make sure everyone is having a good time. Tell him he is doing it for Kasumi. And I'll take care of the rest." Happosai walks away and takes a bottle of Champaign with him.

Genma and Soun hurry over to Ranma and Akane and tell them how nice they look together and what a cute couple they make and how much they hope the next wedding is theirs. This has the effect Happosai wants because they let go of each other's hand and step apart quickly. But when they do Ranma and Akane look at each other and smile. Ranma starts to take a step back to Akane when Genma starts to push him out on to the main floor to mingle with the crowd and their hands just miss each other's hand.

Ranma makes his way through the crowd of people, he is surprised at how many he actually knows. More than one asks when he and Akane are going to get married. Before he would tell them "No Way" and now he finds himself thinking the same thing, when? He finds himself telling people with a smile "We'll see, you never know, soon" he likes the sound of that. Ranma has made his way out to the middle of the floor and he is about a hundred feet away from Akane up on the raised platform with Kasumi and Tofu who are all smiles and holding hands as they sit excepting everyone's well wishes and predictions of a wonderful future for both of them.

Ranma catches himself stopping and looking at Akane and really seeing her for the first time in a while. She is taller than he remembers and looking more like a woman then a girl as he has always thought of her till recently. Akane sees him standing in the middle of the hall and he is just looking at her and smiling. She finds herself blushing and looking away because she is surprised by the feeling that hit her like a thunderbolt. She has never had these feelings for anyone before let alone Ranma Saotome. Then she does the most unexpected thing Ranma would have ever expected her to do, she turns back and looks directly at him taking a slow deep breath, her eyes narrow and she has a small smile on her face as her eyes bore into his soul. Ranma is dead in his tracks. He watches her full breast raise and fall. He has had a lot of thoughts about Akane Tendo over the last three and half years but this was new. He now knew exactly why he has fought so many different battles with different people for Akane and for the first time he wants to do more than just hold her as his heart starts to race harder and faster in his chest.

To Akane's great surprise as she looks at Ranma she has for the first time in her life down right lewd thought about someone. Ranma does the one thing she would never expect. He starts through the crowd straight for her. The look in his eyes makes her feel more alive than she has ever felt before in her life. As Ranma approaches the platform Tofu leans over and whisper "The Clinic" Akane is surprised and startled she looks at the newlyweds "What?" Kasumi smiles and pulls her so she can hear her over the crowd "Take your man to the Clinic, no one will bother you there for at least another two hours. Go!" and everything clicks in Akane's head. She walks over to the edge of the platform as Ranma gets there he gently picks her up into his arms. He never realized just how light she is. Akane kisses him full and with passion on the lips and as they do, they stare into each other's eyes. Akane bends over to his ear so he can hear her "Do you want to be alone with me?" she asks nervously. Ranma answers her in a husky voice "More than life itself" he put her down and takes her hand and they start to leave

"Ranma! Ranma! Dance with me!" Screams Shampoo as she blocks their exit. Ranma is feels like someone is pulling him from a dream and back to reality. "Shampoo?" Shampoo pushes herself into full body contact with her breast ready to pop out of her short silk green dress "Dance with me Ranma and I'll make you feel things you never felt before. Dance with Shampoo" Ranma can hear Akane getting mad behind him but he holds her hand tight in his "Shampoo go away, I'm with Akane tonight" he pauses and rethinks what he wants to say and tries again "I am only with Akane for now on" Shampoo starts to get mad "Why you want tomboy Akane when you can have woman like Shampoo? She's not even pretty!" Ranma pulls Akane into his arms "Akane is a lot more beautiful then you! She is a real woman. Not someone who has to throw herself at someone to get their attention. As far as you and everyone else is concern, she is my wife!" Ranma and Akane just then realize that the crowd has cleared away around them and everyone is listening to them. The main thing Ranma noticed was that Akane is holding him even tighter to her body and he is having a hard time thinking.

Akane, smiling like Shampoo has never seen before "Why don't you take your little cat and go play with your big goose." You can hear the crowd gasp with surprise because it sounded kind of dirty and they are surprise to hear Akane Tendo talk like that. Shampoo glares at them "See Akane only wants girl Ranma. Shampoo wants the man, the whole man, Ranma come with Shampoo and let Akane play with the girls" Akane balls her one free hand because Ranma won't let go of the other one go, and leans towards Shampoo ready for battle "You're an idiot Shampoo you only want half of Ranma. I want all of Ranma, man or woman I don't care because I love who he is not what he is. Stay out of our lives! Your days of catting around Ranma is over, he's mine!" Shampoo is shocked by what Akane says not to mention the rest of the crowd. Ranma kiss Akane and they walk pass Shampoo. The Amazon warrior is stunned and all she can think to do is cry as she runs away.

When they get out side of the civic center the mist of the day has become a full down pour and Ranma change as soon as he gets wet. They stop and look at each other, Ranma looks nervously up at Akane "You sure you love all of me for whom I am?" Akane smiles at her and brushes the stray red hair out of Ranma's eyes and bends down and kisses her. "I love you Ranma Saotome, man or woman I don't care anymore. Our childish days are behind us. You are mine and I am yours for now on, forever" and they fall into each other's arms hugging and kissing they don't care anymore only want.

And then Ranma Screams as if his very soul is being pulled from his body. Akane holds her tighter afraid if she let's go, she will truly loose Ranma after finally gaining him totally. Ranma fall to her knees screaming and trying to hold on to Akane as tight as she can but she feels herself slipping and falls through a long dark tunnel. Akane gets down on her knees holding Ranma when a ball of light appears behind and above them. As she watches a figure takes shape little by little, it is the Red Headed Girl floating in the air and Ranma's screams have died down and she looks to see she is holding the man Ranma soaking wet from the rain. The spirit looks at Akane "Thank you Akane Saotome for freeing me. The man I had loved rejected me so I died in the springs. Your total and complete love for me no matter what form I was in set me free and your husband free. Live long and happy lives with my blessing and the blessing of all the cursed souls of the springs." And the light fades away.

Ranma looks up not sure what is going on, he feels he has been failing a long time and has just landed. He looks at his hands, they are wet and they are the hands of a man. Looking at Akane who just saw the cursed spirit vanished when he asks her weakly "What happen? I don't understand" Akane brushing the hair out of his eyes again smiles and kisses his forehead "Your free Ranma. Your free of the curse. Because we love each other totally and honestly for whom we each are, we broke the curse" Ranma still a little weak but feeling his strength coming back slowly "Maybe I'm still a little groggy but what?" Akane smiles and kisses him, she is finding she likes kissing him and kisses him a second time because she can "Ranma the girl half of you that was the cursed half told me this." She strokes his cheeks and kisses his forehead "She died because she wasn't love for whom she was by the one person she loved more than anyone else in the world forming the curse. When we announced our love for each other for whom we are not what we are, that broke the cures dear. We broke the curse with our love" and she places her hand on his chest over his heart. Ranma goes to place his hand over her heart and she pushes him away "Not in public you jerk" and she smiles at him. Ranma trying not to laugh "Tomboy" Akane replies "Pervert" Ranma moves closer "So un-cute" and he kisses her like they will never stop and when they do, they realize about thirty people are standing in the rain watching them including Happosai.

On a hill far, far, away Akari sitting on a hill at night watching her hogs in a meadow. She is petting a little black pig with a yellow bandana tired around it. Then suddenly the little pig squeals in pain. Akari jumps up not knowing what to do and she knows everything about pigs and before her eyes Ryoga appears. He is surprised and not knowing why he is back to human form without the hot water. Then he sees Akari smiling at him and his very naked body "Wishes do come true" she says as she steps into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Kasumi the Blue Dragon

Chapter 5

Happosai sits in his apartment, his private safe house, a place free of screaming children and incompetent minions. Laying on his mat smoking his pipe thinking of everything wrong that has happened in the last month. Twenty years of planning, working every angle to the finest detail and for what? He knows exactly who to blame for these turns of events, Nadoka. His one mistake was not killing her sixteen years ago and she has become the biggest pain in the ass he has ever had to deal with. Why didn't he just kill her like he did Soun's wife and father-in-law. Then he remembered Soun and Genma caught on that he didn't value their lives much either after that, true but so inconvenient.

Happosai drinks tea between puffs on his pipe to cut the taste of the chemicals in the tobacco and opium mixture that calms him. Not enough to make him intoxicated but enough of a blend to relaxes him. The old Chinese Apothecary had taught him the blend over a hundred years before and it made dealing with the "Modern Technocrats" that think they know everything tolerable. The things they don't know would scare them back to the temples if they ever had a clue. They believe if you can't kill it or take it a part it doesn't exist. If they only knew of the true powers in the ancient world! He had been collecting them for over the last three hundred years. The only peer he had left was Cologne, sometimes partner and sometimes foe.

He took another puff and closed his eyes and reviewed the last thirty-five years, all had gone to plan. He shouldn't have the difficulties that were plaguing him. It was so simple and yet it was slipping away from him right before his eyes. Akane Tendo, there was another one who had screwed him. Soun swore to him she hated men, wanted nothing to do with them and had even encouraged her in that leaning. Now her love for Ranma had broken the curse. The curse he had worked so hard for him to get. Gone all gone, not to mention Ranma Saotome the perfect student to become the perfect weapon against his present and future victims.

And then there was Shampoo, why hadn't that worked? Hot Chinese courtesan all drugged up with the tainted Champaign and she couldn't get a horny eighteen-year-old boy to jump her bones. Even after all he did to show Ranma that women were only good for one thing and somehow despite all his efforts, he finds true love in the arms of a girl who hates men. True love is such bull, someone somewhere is pulling strings from outside of his circle, but who?

Happosai's head is starting to spin a little, too much opium in the mixture, but he had needed it or he would have started killing people. But who, who could have seen his hand behind everything? He lied still for an hour not thinking just relaxing his mind, feeling the empty space around him. Listening to the quite of the room talking to him. It was all right here he just had to reach out and touch Lord Komatsu. Happosai sat up with a start and a cold sweat all over his body as if someone had just walked across his grave.

Nadoka, Soun, Genma and Nabiki come home after the celebration is over and everything was cleaned up. People love to have a good time but no one loves to clean up. Soun and Genma are grumbling about were Ranma and Akane disappeared to. "So unlike Akane to just disappear like this" grumbles Soun because he had to do her share of the cleanup. As they stand by the stairs noise can be heard coming from upstairs. Soun listens "That sounds like Akane and she is hurt" He starts upstairs and Nabiki holds him back "Daddy I don't think you really want to go upstairs just yet." Soun is surprised by this "Why?" Then another noise can be heard from a man. Genma realizes it's Ranma "That's Ranma he's hurt too! We need to go help them" Nadoka stops Genma "He doesn't need your help" "Sounds like they are doing just fine if you ask me" adds Nabiki. Both women look at each other and smile. Soun and Genma are confused "They could have been fighting and hurt each other and are bleeding up there, we should check on them" Soun adds. Then the noise gets louder from both of them "Akane, Akane, Oh Akane I love you baby, I love you." "Ranma, Oh Ranma, yes, I love you too" Nabiki almost laughing "Well they might be killing each other after all" Nadoka smacks her shoulder "What?" protest Nabiki. Soun and Genma look at each other and start upstairs. Nadoka and Nabiki get in front of the two men blocking their path. "Why don't we give them a little time to recover and we can have some tea quietly waiting for them" Nabiki smiling "After that they should be done soon anyways" The two men are confused until Nadoka says in a firm and louder voice "Ok everyone move, time for tea and we will try to explain it to you." "Mommy bird meets Daddy bird." Nadoka pushes Nabiki forward to get her to shut up and Nabiki laughs "What?".

A little while later Ranma and Akane come down stairs and finds Soun crying over losing another daughter so soon and Genma is very proud. Nabiki is sitting in her normal spot all smiles enjoying the show. Nadoka is trying to look the adult in the room but she is not doing a good job hiding her smile for the young couple. "Ranma, Akane please sit down. We need to discuss this new situation between you two" Soun cries in" Why? Why would you defile my daughter, my little girl!" Akane and Ranma look at each other and Akane starts to laugh "Wait a second. You have been telling me for three years that I'm his fiancé and I should act like one because I need to learn how to be a good wife. Now you complain that I am doing it?" Ranma cuts in "Mr. Tendo, Akane and I have always had feelings for each other. We just weren't ready to show each other how we felt. I love her very much and will devote my life to her" Akane tears up and hugs Ranma who holds her without thinking about everyone else being there.

Nadoka takes a deep breath "Ok, we are all adults here and you two are weeks from graduation. The next thing I would like to do is have Akane and Ranma talk to Dr. Tofu." Ranma and Akane's heads snap around "Dr. Tofu?" Nadoka smiles but before she can speak Nabiki beats her to it "We don't need any babies running around here in the next year." Soun and Genma look at each other "Grandchildren?" and they both faint Nadoka looks at the two of them "martial arts masters"

Nabiki has to ask "So tell us what caused the sudden change in you two?" Ranma holding Akane "I realized that I was driving Akane away from me with the way I had been treating her and I had to be honest with myself and her, if we were ever going to have a life together. I thought things could be the same and we would be fine, but I was wrong and, in the end, Akane saved me." Nabiki is watching them not sure what to make of it all "I saw you two lay into Shampoo and then you ran out together." Akane enjoying her new relationship with Ranma a lot "We went outside and it was raining and Ranma changed into the girl half. She asked me if I could still love her like that and I said that as long as it was Ranma I would love her and the curse was broken." Nadoka and Nabiki are surprised and noise can be heard coming from the future father-in-law "Your cured?" Ask Genma "Yep, Akane's love set me free. And you thought I had to go back to China Old Man and find some lost Jusenkyo spring to get cured." Ranma stops and looks at Akane "Her heart is stronger than the curse, she freed me" and they kissed.

Nabiki is thinking for a moment and gets up and walks in to the kitchen and comes back with a pot of water. "This I have to see" and she pours water on Ranma's head. Everyone wants to see what will happen "You know you're going to get a lot of water thrown on you for a while?" Akane informs him. A wet Ranma hold Akane "I can handle it if you can?" she nods yes and kisses him. Nabiki gives them a sneer like someone broke her toy and then she thinks of something and throws water on Genma who is surprised but still a man, a wet man, but still a man. Soun and Genma look at each other, Genma tells Soun "This is surprising."

Nadoka seeing the subject she wants to talk about has been changed on her. "As we were talking about. You two need to talk to Dr. Tofu and no sleeping together." Ranma and Akane look at each other and smile "We didn't think of that Mom" answers Ranma. "No seriously, you cannot spend the nights together, you are not married. It isn't done" Akane looks at him "Just think you don't have to leave and I can stay warm in your arms" She looks down and then back up quickly "You having the same thoughts I am?" she smiles at him. Ranma is starting to breath harder and his eye are focus on Akane and then he gets hit with some more water "Boy just when you need a curse, it's gone" quips Nabiki still holding the pot with a lot less water in it. Nadoka stands and looks at the young couple "Ok Akane time for bed, your sleeping with me for now and Ranma you are sleeping with your father. That'll kill any sexual desire you might have. It worked for me." Genma looks at her not sure if he had just been insulted.

Happosai wakes up from a long sleep stretch. Taking a bit of dried cuttlefish and a drink of cold tea he shakes and clears his head. "Need to check on those two bobos and see what else they have messed up. He walks to the window and jumps out. It not that he didn't want to us the door it's just that there is no door and he is on the fourth floor in a tenth-floor apartment building. When it was built sixty years ago, he arranged for this room to be walled off with only one window in and out. Anyone who might know about it was long dead.

When Happosai reached the Dojo he quietly enters over the west wall. Away from everyone and unseen. Eight O-clock in the morning and the kids were gone and Nadoka is cleaning the kitchen and starting the laundry and prepping the Tea Room for the early noon crowd. That left the bobos and on time they came in with a bottle to share. "Kind of early don't you think boys?" He asked them. Soun and Genma are startled to see him "We thought you left the country Master" says Genma groveling Happosai looks at them with discus "I see you boys are working hard to see my plans through. "Yes, Master everything is going according to your plans." Groveling equally as well Soun tries to sound sincere. Happosai sits on the dusty pill of mats that haven't been used in over ten years. "So Ranma slept with Shampoo and totally crushed Akane's heart and now the curse will never be broken. This is very good boys. You deserve that booze. You have earned it haven't you?" Soun and Genma look at each other and then back at Happosai and they get on their knees "We are not worthy Master. Please don't punish us. Please Master we beg you." Happosai gets up and walks around thinking "You have one week left till the ownership hearing for the dojo. If I don't own the deed to the dojo then the gloves come off and no one walks away but me. Do you both understand?" Genma and Soun are on their knees bowing to Happosai "Yes Master. Your bidding Master"

After school Ranma and Akane had to go see Dr. Tofu. The fact that Akane used to have a crush on Dr. Tofu didn't help. Having Kasumi there did. The two couples sat and had tea. Dr. Tofu told Akane he was glad the two had found each other because he could feel that they balanced each other out. Then the couples discussed practical means to prevent pregnancy and what Kasumi and Tofu had done for the last two years while they kept their relationship a secret.

When Akane heard that her sister had been seeing Dr. Tofu for the last two years was a secret she was surprised to hear. She never believed Kasumi could sneak around like she did and no one knew. "A woman does what she has to do. Why do you think I was always so happy there? Because I had just spent time with my husband or I was getting ready to spend time with him." Ranma looked impressed with the Tofu and Kasumi, "I had no idea at all that any of this was going on." Tofu smiling "That was because you and Akane only had eyes and ears for each other as soon as you were told you were engaged to each other. You two kept looking for any reason to not like the other and the more you looked the more you like about each other the harder it became. So, the outbursts between you two grew till it had to finally hit a wall and that was your last big fight that broke down your walls and you could see each other for the first time. That is how you found that you were in love and the rest was easy for once." Ranma is holding Akane's hand looking at her "I wish you could have told us this a couple years ago and saved us the headaches" Tofu laughed "I did, but you two weren't listening. You didn't want to see what was in front of you." Akane smiling at Ranma and then looking at her sister and her husband "We are pretty stubborn, aren't we?" Kasumi laughs "It is as I have always said about you. Very sweet with a tendency towards extreme violence." Akane blushes "And you will remember I told you that you will be happy one day when you find a man strong enough to stand up to you that you couldn't kill" adds Tofu and then he points to Ranma "Him, as I predicted"

Akane finally broaches something she wants to talk about "You had the Clinic to escape to so you can be alone. We have been told we can't sleep together at the house. What do you think we can do or go?" Kasumi puts down her tea. "Nadoka told me about her putting her foot down on that and she is right." Akane and Ranma look frustrated so Kasumi continues "If I was still living there, I would have Ranma sleeping in the Dojo. You have to be careful Akane. You two are discovering one the life great pleasures for a woman and a man to share together and it is so easy to get pregnant. I have friends that found out the hard way that unprotected sex is dangerous. You have to learn control and discipline" "Sounds like martial arts" adds Ranma "It is" points out Tofu. Kasumi continues "So to help you two out and ourselves we are going to take Holiday trips a couple times a month for a weekend and you two can come with us and learn how to be a couple in public"

Ranma frowns "We know how to act in public" Tofu raises one eyebrow looking at Ranma "No you don't. You two are either trying to kill each other or now ready to have sex. Not very comfortable for anyone else with you or anyone in the vicinity." Ranma and Akane blush not knowing what to say. Kasumi continues "Ranma you have to understand, Akane is going to start dressing nicer when she goes out with you and in general. She won't be wearing school uniforms and play cloths" Kasumi sees Akane isn't looking to happy with this thought "She is going to be dressed like a mature woman going out with her Date or Husband. She won't be dressed to chase you up a tree or jumping from pole to pole out over the river. You two need to learn to communicate so others don't have to hear you. That is what is meant by "Being able to read each other's thoughts" you want the privilege of being treated as an adult, you have to demonstrate that you are an adult and deserves to be treated that way."

Ranma and Akane look at each other and they know what the other is thinking. Akane ask him "What do you think?" Ranma smiles and pats her hand "We have changed. You asking what I think" Akane smiles "And?" Ranma takes a deep breath "It's like they say, we have to behave like adults, no more just being a couple of the kids in the park and that's ok because I do really want a relationship with you. I enjoy being able to sit down with you and talk about stuff. You being like this is kind of new to me and I like this more than the yelling and fighting back and forth. I trust you and it means a lot that I can trust you and I don't want everyone wondering what we are doing." Akane has tears in her eyes "You like talking to me?" Ranma smiles "When you left me, I wonder around town and I remember us just talking and having a nice time together. Like at the park on the bench where we would throw paper wads in to the trash can, it was just you and me, nice." Akane's lip quivers "Really?" Ranma is surprised by her reaction "Yes, like when I practice with you. You see how I can do better and you know me so well you point out mistakes and you help me talk through the different fights we have had with other people. You make me a better martial artist" Akane sniffs "You really think so?" Ranma kiss her on the cheek "Baby, you make me a better person" Akane cries and Ranma kisses her.

Tofu looks at Kasumi and shakes his head and they both stand up. "Ok we are heading out, use room #3. I put a fresh box in the side table for you this afternoon." As they get to the door Kasumi stops for a second and then turns back "Akane, Akane! Use them and if you two decide on seconds use a fresh one. Do not reuse, that is an accident waiting to happen." Akane is looking at Ranma with her squinty eyes and half smile "Akane! Leave the wrappers on the table so I know you used them." Akane turns to her sister "Don't you think you should be telling him?" Squares up to the young couple "Listen to what I'm telling you. He's not the one who gets pregnant, you are! And Ranma, knock up my little sister and you'll find out who really is the best martial artist at Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū DoJo." She turns and leaves with Tofu who looks at Ranma, smiles and leaves.

As they leave and head down the street Tofu has to ask "When did you get to be such an expert on safe sex?" Kasumi smiles "Your pretty easy to take care of after the circus at the Dojo so I had some time on my hands and I found your safe sex pamphlets you hadn't put out yet so I did some reading. I figure with a younger sister starting to have sex someone in her family should be able to talk to her about sex intelligently. Could you see my father talking to her about sex? That's just wrong on so many levels" Tofu put an arm around her and held her close while they walked. A couple of his patents stopped to talk to them and they continued. Tofu stops her and turns her so he can look her straight in the eyes "You have to be one of the most caring and loving women I have ever meet. Not only are you going to be a great mother but you're a loving wife. I love you" and he kisses her. Kasumi eyes moisten "I love you too. Think we can sneak back into our room?" Tofu smiles "You want to listen to them caring on?" Kasumi thinks of it for a second "No, Yuk, that's just isn't going to happen. Talk about a mod killer" she looks like she had just bitten into a lemon. They laugh and continue on.

Down the street Happosai watches Tofu and Kasumi leave and he isn't happy. He had hoped Kasumi would have put her foot down and stopped Ranma and Akane's alone time. Then he thought about all the times he had made sure she had time alone with Tofu, but she never ended up pregnant. Another plan that hadn't worked.

Things at the Dojo have settled down, gone are the screaming matches and things being thrown around the Tea House and being broken. Ranma and Akane are found sitting by the koi pond talking quietly together. Soun and Genma find it frustrating that they can't hear what the couple are talking about. When it is time for bed, they go upstairs and Ranma walks Akane to her room and gives her a private kiss goodnight and he doesn't bother her till he sees her the next morning down stairs in time to walk to school on time.

After they leave for school Nabiki watches them go and when they are passed the gate, she turns to Nadoka after she sees Soun and Genma going into the Dojo for their morning bottle. "This is your fault you know that?" Nadoka is a little confused "What is my fault now? Peace in our time" Nabiki stands in the kitchen with her "You do realize that I'm the only Tendo girl now not in a relationship. Hell, I was the smart one when Akane and Ranma were trying to kill each other." Nadoka thinks for a second looking at Nabiki "I thought you liked your independents. No one has a tie on you, you are your own woman." Nabiki smiles liking the way that sounds "Yah but I still need someone to pay my way out to dinner or to a show or buy me something expensive." Nadoka smiles "Oh you want to be a prostitute" Nabiki shows her surprised disappointment that she would say that "No, that would require sex and no thank you" Nadoka puts a dish away after she has cleaned it "Sure, keep dreaming" Nabiki smiles at a thought "So you and Genma? Ever think about restarting the fire in that relationship?" Nadoka smiles at a thought "Let's just say he had a better chance when he was a panda" Nabiki laughs "I remember when you made him eat all of Akane's horrible cooking. That was priceless. Did you know then who he really was?" Nadoka looks to see if the martial arts masters have come back from their bottle "I knew, that was why I made he eat every last bite, cutting block chips and all" Nabiki and Nadoka look at each other and laugh.

At school everyone in Furinkan High knows something is up. The difference between Ranma and Akane is night and day. Gone is the yelling at each other. Gone is the all-out fighting in the hallway. They behave in class and between classes they walk together quietly smiling. As one of Ranma's friends said to one of Akane's friends "It's downright creepy" They were eating outside for lunch just talking to each other and everyone left them alone waiting for world war three to start when someone had a nice slow song come on their player. To everyone surprise Ranma stood up and bowed to Akane and offered his hand. She took it and stood up and they started dancing in each other's arms. Then other couples joined in and by the time the song was over about six couples were dancing. When it was over the other couples thanked them for starting it, it was nice. Akane had her arm around Ranma's waist and he put his around her shoulder like this is how they always have been, boyfriend and girlfriend.

As they walk home after school Ranma is looking forward to his new life with Akane "You know what is wonderful?" Akane smiles "What's wonderful?" Ranma bumps her shoulder "We get to do this for the rest of our lives." Akane looks up at him quickly and sees the sincerity on his face "You like that don't you? Ranma smiles "When it was just me and pops, we wondered around a lot never staying in one place because people would chase us out after he ruined any welcome, we had. It was very lonely. Now I have you in my life, I'll never be lonely again. Means a lot to me." Akane jabs him "You're going to make me cry" Ranma gets serious "If you want something to cry about look at the Dojo, we have to turn it around" Akane is confused "It's not that bad" Ranma stops "I love you and I don't want to start a fight, far from it. But the building has been neglected for over fifteen years and there are no students. No income." Akane doesn't say anything she just listens "And we don't really know how to run a successful business and that really is what it is supposed to be. We are supposed to be able to raise a family on the income from the Dojo." Akane is thinking of what he is saying "I don't ever remember the Dojo as a source of income." Ranma has to ask "When was the last time your father had a fulltime student?" Akane shakes her head slowly thinking "I don't remember there being students" Ranma isn't smiling now "We have a lot of work ahead of use" They walk a little bit farther and Akane ask "Do you think we can do this?" she sees Ranma smile "It's like mom said if we are positive for each other we can do anything. I think you should go to small business school at the civic center after graduation." Akane frowns "Me? Why not you?" Ranma smiles at her "Really? One you are way smarter than I am and two you really want me taking care of our money?" Akane smiles slowly "Not to insult you but no I don't. We can look into it"

When they get home Akane ask Nabiki if she remembers any students. Nabiki is surprised by the question and tells her no. Nadoka listens to the conversation and sticks her head out of the kitchen "There used to be lots of students here. Your grandfather had a waiting list for new students" Soun and Genma are playing their game and look up "What's with these questions about students?" Ranma steps up to him "Well Akane and I are going to be taking over the dojo and we would like to be able to raise a family and pay bills. Isn't the Dojo supposed to provide enough income for us to live on?" Soun and Genma look at each other and Genma give Soun his Panda in the headlights look "That is very far thinking of you son and I'm glad to hear you wanting to take care of Akane" Akane steps up "We want to raise a family Dad, we have to be independent enough to provide for ourselves." Soun just stands there not knowing what to say. He never cared if the Dojo made money as long as the Tea Room was suppling money and Nabiki's little side deals stretched their income a lot. Then he realized Nabiki won't be around much longer "Maybe Nadoka can help with some money. She did help Kasumi and Nabiki, maybe she has an Akane found." Nadoka give Soun a look that he knows as not a friendly look "Akane, Ranma I think you two should see what you can do on your own before you go in debt. Start small and grow with your school" Ranma holding Akane's hand "That's what we were talking about" "You were?" ask Genma "Yes, and I think Akane should go to small business classes at the civic center so we can grow smartly" Nabiki has to say something "Ha why does she get to go to classes and when I asked I'm told no I have to work here to help support the family?" Before Soun and Genma can think of an answer or lie Ranma answers "I don't know Nabiki. But with you going to school and Akane taking classes I'm going to get a fulltime job to earn an income and start teaching classes at night. A bunch a guy at school said if I ever start to teach, they would join or know someone that would."

Nadoka is proud of her son stepping up and wanting to take care of Akane and making plans for their future "So Ranma, how do you see the Fathers helping? Teaching classes maybe" Soun and Genma give her an evil eye but Ranma sees it also "I have been thinking about the sacrifices they have made to the Dojo over the years and I think they should be rewarded" Nadoka is surprised by this and so are the Fathers. Akane is smiling squeezing Ranma's hand "I think the Fathers should go back to living with Happosai and finish their journey with him. Go to India or Mongolia or even Tibet and learn new technics and expand their sacred knowledge"

Soun and Genma are not fooled, they were just told that when Ranma and Akane take over they can go take a hike with their Master Happosai. But they know different. Soun starts to say something not very polite when Genma stops him "We will have to talk to Master Happosai next time he is in town to see how he feels about this new development."

The next couple of days go quietly. Then Happosai pops in and in a joyful mood listens to Ranma's and Akane's plans for the future "Tibet? That is a thought. I haven't been there in while. But I was thinking we would go to Singapore. The four of us." Ranma is surprised "Singapore? I don't think Akane wants to go to Singapore." Happosai laughs "No Ranma the women will stay here and the men will go" Ranma looks at him knowing he isn't joking "I'm not going anywhere without Akane" Genma turns Ranma away from confronting Happosai "Ranma, when the Master tells you to do something you do it. No questions" Ranma pushes his father's hands off of him "That Pervert might be your Master he isn't mine! I'll never leave Akane" and Ranma stands in front of Akane shielding her. Genma stands tall in front of his son "You were sworn to Master Happosai by me so he is your Master or the shame is forever is on your family for turning your back on your rightful Master." Nadoka has had enough "You forget Husband I was there also and said No, so your vow has no meaning to Ranma." Genma for the first time since Nadoka moved in stands up to her "Woman you forget yourself, your opinion has no weight or meaning in our Dojo" Nadoka squares off to him "I am not of your Dojo and never have been so your rules don't apply to me. Your oath is meaningless as you are. Ranma is free to make his own path. You don't like it go snivel to your Master see if I care" Genma is mad now "Woman your future is written in the sand at low tide with a future about as long." Ranma jumps in "You harm or touch one member of my family and I will see your history vanish like dust" Soun steps up to Ranma "You really think you can stand up to us boy!" charges Soun "He might not be able to but I can" and everyone stop and looks towards the door and sees Kasumi.

Kasumi walks into the room and Ranma can see something like doubt cross their eyes "What did I tell you when mother died?" she is speaking to her father "Don't" she steps closer to him "What?" Soun flinches "Don't touch or harm your sisters. I haven't!" Kasumi inches from her father "Ranma belongs to Akane as if they are married. And for the record my protection covers Nadoka too" Soun and Genma back away from her. Genma turns towards Kasumi "You can't just declare anyone you want under your protection. It's not fair" Kasumi steps forward and with the touch of a finger sends Genma flying out the door towards the koi pond "Neither was killing my Mother and Grandfather but you did it." Soun looking at Genma and cowering from Kasumi "That was never proven" Kasumi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath a light shine from her and she rises into the air four feet and in a deep echoing voice "I will never call you father again and nor shall my sisters. You talk about fair and proof and I say I only have to believe and it is so. Leave till I summon you, till then be gone Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome" Soun hurried out and gathered Genma and they left as fast as they could. Happosai has already vanished without a trace.

When they were out of sight Kasumi came down and when her feet touch the floor the glow vanished. Nabiki jumps in "Is my sister awesome or what!" Ranma is so surprised he looks at Akane and she is just as surprised. Nadoka gives Kasumi a cup of tea and she drinks it quickly and thanks Nadoka. Kasumi hands back the cup "That was very brave of you. They were going to harm you later tonight for standing up to them" Nadoka looking rather crossed "I have had enough of their lies and that man. I didn't care anymore." Akane looks towards her sister "I never knew" Kasumi walks over to her and holds her close "You never needed to know till now." Akane still trying to understand "How did you know to come?" Nabiki answers "That was me, no one pays any attention to Nabiki. I called her when Ranma started to stand up to them" Akane thinks "You couldn't have run in that time" Kasumi smiles I didn't, I flew" Ranma is dumbfounded "You flew?" Kasumi smile at him "How did you think I was able to sneak off to Tofu's whenever I wanted to?" Ranma is thinking "But can you stand up to Happosai?" Kasumi chuckles "Why do you think he never grabbed me. He did once and his hands were burned for a month" Ranma is looking at her "You are better than I am" Kasumi steps over to Ranma and puts a hand on the side of his face "I was what my Grandfather called a spirit child. One born with the gift. So, I was taught by him thing people such as Happosai could never understand. A good heart and soul will beat an evil one every time. I am the Blue Dragon of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Dojo. I am the spirit that guards these doors. You are a good man Ranma Saotome. I have always seen it in your heart. That is why I am letting you marry my sister. If she will have you that is?" Akane step up to Ranma and puts and arm around him "The spirits of the springs gave him to me and I'm going to keep him forever." Ranma smiles "Well I'm not arguing with her." So Akane has to ask "So you consider me married now?" Kasumi pats her cheek and smiles "No" and again turns to Ranma "knock up my sister" and she aims her left hand at the wall and a pulse of bright light goes from her hand through the wall leaving a hole big enough for a large melon. She turns and starts to walk away taking Nadoka's and Nabiki's arms and walks out saying "We have a lot of planning to do" Nabiki looks over her shoulder "what about them?" Kasumi takes a deep breath "Do you really want me to tell you what they are thinking?" Nabiki reconsiders "Not really" "Oh to be young and full of hormones" Nadoka laments and they laugh as they leave.

As the women walk out of the Dojo Ranma turns back to Akane "Hey you want to" and he stops because Akane has already removed her slacks and has thrown them over her shoulder. As she starts walking towards the side room of the Dojo she stops and bends way over "Oh look at this" Ranma is watching her and his pants are getting uncomfortable. Akane stands up and turns towards him "You know what this is?" Ranma doesn't know what to think and Akane gives him one of her little half smiles "I don't know, what" Akane grabs the bottom of her blouse and pulls it over her head and is stand in front of him in only her bra and panties "This is me tell you to get over here and make love to me" Akane can see the front of his pants and knows she has the desired effect on him as Ranma starts to run over to her, picks her up and runs into the room closing the door.

Twenty minutes later they are both naked and Akane is running her hands over his muscular body "Still think I'm uncute?" Ranma is surprised by this question so he rolls over into her and fills his hand with her and kissing her as he sinks in and Akane receives the answer she knew she would get.

Dr. Tofu walks into the house and sees the three women talking. After greeting are exchanged, he asks where the two youngsters are and Kasumi shakes her head "Rabbits" and they all laugh.

Ranma is sitting up and Akane is laying on the bed with her arms behind her head smiling at Ranma. Ranma just looks at her and he reaches over and feels her firm body ever so lightly with his fingers "When did you change? And so much, I have seen you every day and I didn't notice" Akane looks at him funny "Change? What do you mean?" Ranma just stares at her naked body enjoying the view "You, all of you. You're so beautiful" Akane blinks with tears "I mean you were always cute but a girl. Now I see a woman, it's amazing how much you have changed. You were stocky and muscular and now you're so feminine" Akane tries not to laugh "It's called puberty and for the record you have turned out pretty nice yourself." Ranma is surprised to hear this "I've changed?" Akane sits up and Ranma watches her breast move independent of her and he wonders when did that start to happen. Akane rubs her hands over his body enjoying the feel "You feel so strong and solid, like bronze. It takes my breath away at times. I just love looking at you naked these days" Ranma smiles "I just can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with you" Akane leans forward and rubs her nipples against his chest enjoying the way they feel as they get harder "You poor baby, I guess you'll just have to suffer with me doing this to you" Ranma picks her up and mounts her on his lap as she wraps her legs around his body "I love you Akane Saotome" Akane closes her eyes and slowly breath in "I love you my husband"

Kasumi shakes her head "I can't get them out of my head" breathing deep she looks at her husband who gives her an interested smile and wonders what is happening to her. She stands up and pulls him up to her "Come on, your making love to me now." Tofu smiles "If I have to" and they head upstairs to her old room. Nabiki is watching and has to ask "She can read minds?" Nadoka looks at Nabiki and thinks for a second "You talk to no one of this, but yes and other things" Nabiki thinks "what things?" Nadoka tries to put it into words "Your sister is special in many ways that are hard to explain. So, I'll have to say she is a spiritual being part of this world and part of another. She is a force of nature" Nabiki smiles "Force of nature? She can hover, read minds and let's not mention shot lighting out of her hands. Oh yes and she can fly and let's not forget her one finger is stronger than all Ranma." Nadoka nodded "Well you didn't want her to kill them, did you?" Nabiki thought on this "Yes, yes I do. They killed my Mother and Grandfather. Yes", Nadoka thinks of her reply "They wouldn't want her to darken her soul with their deaths. So no, they will be the cause of their own deaths, it has been foretold" Nabiki looks confused "This is all so science fiction mumble jumble how can it be real?" Walking over Nadoka holds Nabiki "Not everything is as science knows. Everything cannot be tied together with a string and that is for lack of a better word is magic my dear and before this is over, you're going to see a lot of it."

The next morning the five of them are sitting around the table, Dr. Tofu had to leave early to open the Clinic. Akane and Ranma smile at each other and Nabiki quietly ignores them eating toast and drinking her tea. Kasumi sit there looking at each of them "Seriously is this where we have fallen to? We just sit around and think of sex now days?" Nabiki smile and takes a bit "You did start it after all. We didn't know what you were up to but you were. If these two had started two years ago things would have been a lot nicer. We could have gotten rid of the three losers and saved a lot of money on booze and cigarettes." "Don't forget having to deal with that old pervert steeling our underwear and our friend's underwear too" adds Ranma. Nabiki thinks for a second "Why is that? He never bothered you" Kasumi smiles "First of all I did the cooking. Never mess with the cook, you never know what you will get. Why do you think Dad had a lot of heart burn? Second right after Mother died the little pervert grabbed me in front of Dad, who did nothing to protect me by the way. I felt violated and I wanted him to get away from me. The next thing I knew I felt warm and protected all over and the Pervert was screaming that his hands were on fire and he screamed at Dad to get me away from him. He just stood there staring at me and I knew after that I was safe from them. I told them never to touch or harm either of you or I would get mad. So, after that only I was allowed to give you baths and take you anywhere." Akane and Nabiki look at each other then Nabiki ask "Do you think they would have molested us?" "Absolutely" was Kasumi's answer. Ranma is think of the horrors Kasumi had to deal with "So you didn't interfere with them and they left you and your sisters alone in return. I understand that but it must have been so hard known what they had done" Kasumi didn't want to have this conversation but continued anyway knowing it had to come out eventually "You have to remember Happosai is part demon himself, that is why he is so old. What was human died a long time ago and our fathers want his immortality and have sold their souls to him. But I don't think he has granted what they want to keep them in line and obedient." Ranma has been listening to Kasumi and trying to balance out what he knows and what he has fought. "We have fought Demons before haven't we Akane?" and before Akane can speak Kasumi answers him "Yes I know you two have fought demons before, but controlled by Happosai. He has been gauging you seeing how much stronger you have become. He has been using Akane as bait to force you to get better. He has always known that you would die for her and when they come back, they will try." Ranma looks at Akane smiles and holds her hand "Over my dead body they'll ever hurt you"


	6. Chapter 6 Battle

Chapter 6

Happosai is sitting in the Sake Lantern Tavern in a quiet out of the way corner room, thinking of how wrong everything is. A scantily clad very young woman pours him a drink and tries to get him to take her to a back room. Happosai lets her try to persuade him wishing the Tendo girls could be like this. Soun and Genma walk in and they eye the young girl. Happosai can see what is going through their minds. "Boys say good bye to Rio" The girl closes her top, smiles and bows out of the room. After they settle down and help themselves to his sake Happosai turns on them "How the hell did you stir up Kasumi? She has been quiet for ten years not a peep out of her and you two have her floating in the air ready to deal out death and destruction" Soun and Genma coward in the corner like the rats they are. "You knew the first time you threaten anyone she cared for she would come for you. Go get in the cage with a tiger and kick him in the balls. That's smarter them screwing with Kasumi. I touched her once, once when she was thirteen and she almost burned my hands off, Me. Now she is what twenty, twenty-one? Do you even know how powerful she is or what she can do?" he looks at Soun, who's mouth is opening and closing really fast but no sound is coming out. Happosai is beside himself and slaps the hapless man with a sting hand. Soun gathers himself "Kasumi, Kasumi has matured in the last couple of years" Happosai can't believe this idiot "You think?" Soun continues scared to upset his master "Well her powers have grown some. I've noticed she can clearly read minds now were before she was guessing and that thing where she hit Genma with her finger well that's new as far as I know" Happosai just looks at them and wishes he could just kill them and make his life simpler and they know it. "So, you know then she can fly?" Happosai watches the blank look on their faces "Ok I'll take that as a no. Do they know anything about the will or the Dojo and the property being probated now that the last daughter is of age and finishing school?" Genma trying to get on Happosai's good side as if he had one "No Master, we were always careful not to look around or ask questions in front of the girls or Ranma. He's not to be trusted now that he has feelings for Akane." Genma sees Happosai look at him like he is an idiot "They know nothing Master" Happosai gives them a dirty look "But did you think about it?" Soun and Genma look at each other and don't know how to answer the question. "I'm not a mind reader and I know what you are thinking!"

Happosai doesn't speak for several minutes to Soun and Genma's relief "Do either of you own a descent suit?" Once again, they look at each other with a blank look "What do we need a suit for Master?" Happosai shakes his head "Both of you have to go to court tomorrow at 0900 for the probate of the Dojo and the property remember?" Soun smiles saying what he knows right on cue "As Guardian for the girls it is my responsibility to represent their best interest in court." Happosai is happy that they got one thing correct. "Ok boys drink up and we are going cloths shopping"

The next morning at 0900 in Court Room #103 Happosai, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo show up in nice new business suits for the probate of the Dojo. As they sit and wait Nadoka walks in with a briefcase followed by Kasumi Ono, Nabiki Tendo, Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. They sit down across from them. Soun stands up "What are you doing here?" the Bailiff walks over to Soun "No talking across the aisle or I will remove you from the court. Do you understand?" Soun gives him a dirty look and the Bailiff sticks his finger in Soun's face "Do you understand? Now sit down!" Soun sits down and grumbles.

A few minutes later the Bailiff calls the court to order as the Judge enter the Court Room. A woman a couple year older than Nadoka enters the court room and sits down. When she sees Nadoka she smiles "It is nice to see you again Miss Komatsu, I didn't know you would be standing before me today." Nadoka stands and bows to the Judge "I'm sorry your Honor I didn't know I would be here till late yesterday when the notice of the hearing arrived." The Judge looks thoughtfully at Nadoka "Do you required and extension to prepare?" Nadoka smile "No your Honor, this is a simple probate and should be over quickly" The Judge nods that she understands and turns to the Court Reporter "Please note that the Judge in these proceedings has personally acquainted with Miss Komatsu."

The Judge starts to review the information on the case. Genma turns and looks at Nadoka "Why are you here and how do you know the Judge?" the Judge looks up "Who is talking?" Genma sits quietly. The Judge turns to the Bailiff "Who was talking?" the Bailiff points to Genma "He was your Honor and I have warned them earlier" The Judge turns to Genma "I asked you a question were you talking?" Genma looks around not sure what to do "Sorry" The Judge is not amused "When I talk to you, you will stand and present yourself to this Court. Do you understand?" Genma stands looking nervously about "Genma Saotome your Honor" and he bows not sure what he should be doing. The Judge looks sternly at him "Well what do you need to talk about?" Genma more nervously "She is my wife and I just want to know why she is here, your Honor" and Genma bows. The Judge closes her eyes for a moment and shakes her head. When she opens them, she turns to Nadoka "Miss Komatsu this is your husband?" Nadoka stands and bows to the Judge "I'm very sorry your Honor for allowing my personal affairs to interrupt the Court and your time your Honor. May I take him out to corridor talk to him?" The Judge looked at both of them and took a deep breath "No, this shouldn't take long and Mr. Saotome can sit there and be quiet" Nadoka thanked the Judge and bowed before she sat down. Genma watching copied her hoping it was correct.

The Judge now looks at Soun "Mr. Tendo you are petitioning the court on behalf of your daughters to clear their title to the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryu Tendo Dojo, is this correct?" Soun stands and bows to the Judge "Yes your Honor" The Judge turns to Nadoka "Miss Komatsu you obviously haven't talked to Mr. Tendo about this have you?" Nadoka stands "No your Honor" the Judge taps her pen against the desk showing she isn't happy "And why is it that we are wasting our time?" Nadoka standing straight "As I said before your Honor, we received the notice only late last night and were unable to contact Mr. Tendo and we had no prior knowledge that this action was taking place. If we had I would have explained it to him."

The Judge turns to Soun "Why are you petitioning the court for probate of the Dojo?" Soun raises and bows "Your Honor as guardian for my daughters and there being no will found for the Dojo or the land it sits on. I am trying to clear the title for my daughters that will inherit the property from their Grandfather. Your Honor" Soun then bows and sits down. The Judge blinks a couple of times collecting her thoughts "First Mr. Tendo you don't have to bow every time you stand. The first time is enough. Second (she picks up an old document) the Dojo was probated ten years ago by Miss Komatsu." Soun blinks not know what to say to this "How?" the Judge smile a little as if she is starting to understand "Miss Komatsu would you like to explain?" Nadoka turns to Soun "When the girl's Grandfather drew up his last will he wanted to make sure certain things happen the way he wanted them happen, so he made me Executor of his estate." The Judge eyes Happosai "I see. So, you never told Mr. Tendo about the will?" Nadoka looks quickly at Soun "Per the instruction in the Will, Mr. Tendo was to have nothing to do with the Dojo and the property." The Judge is reading the Will and making notes. Soun doesn't understand "How can this be done without me knowing it? She just can't come in here and take the Dojo away from me and my daughters?" The Judge keeps looking at Happosai and Genma "She didn't, as of today she has no say into the Dojo or the property." Soun once again doing his koi imitation "Who owns the Dojo?" the Judge starting to find Soun amusing "One Akane Tendo owns the Dojo and one Ranma Saotome owns the property" All three of them turn and look at Nadoka, Akane and Ranma. Soun trying to think "When did this happen?" Nadoka addressing Soun "When I probated the Will, I put Akane's and Ranma's names on the Dojo and property as requested in the Will." Happosai whispers to Soun and Soun ask the court "On what right does Ranma Saotome owns the property?" Nadoka continued "It was always their Mother's request because she wanted Akane and Ranma have a long and happy life together and so we could grow old together watching our grandchildren growing up together." Soun is starting to get madder "It is not your place to make these decisions for my daughters! I am their father it is my right"

Kasumi stands and bows to the Judge "I am Kasumi Ono, oldest of the daughters and I wish to make a statement to the court on behalf of my sisters and I." the Judge not wanting to turn this into a family court hearing welcomes Kasumi "First I want to say Mr. Tendo is no longer consider our guardian. My sister Nabiki and I are over eighteen and our younger sister Akane was made by our father to become the fiancé to Ranma Saotome against her will when she was sixteen which Emancipated her. Our mother has insured the future of my sister Nabiki and myself. We have no desires or claim on Dojo or the property and are happy to let Akane and her future husband have it." Kasumi thanked the Judge and sat down. The Judge looks at Soun and drums her fingers "Mr. Tendo, you put your sixteen-year-old daughter into an arranged marriage?" Soun blinks not sure what to say or do, he looks to Happosai and see nothing but anger "Mr. Tendo! It is an easy question yes or no, which is it?" Soun takes a deep breath "Yes your Honor" The Judge blinks and Soun can see nothing good is coming from this. The Judge now turns to the other side "Akane Tendo, please stand" Akane takes a deep breath and stands and then bows to the Judge "Miss Tendo, were you made against your will to become Ranma Saotome's fiancé?" Akane doesn't know what to say, she looks at Ranma for help "Miss Tendo! Don't worry about any retributions, here you are safe" assures the Judge. Akane smiles at Ranma and looks to the Judge and bows "Thank you your Honor I do feel safe. Whenever I am with Ranma Saotome I know I am safe. He is my future Husband and I do love him very much. But yes, we were both made to be promised to each other and we both fought it. Not anymore" The Judge looks at Ranma trying to size him up "Ranma Saotome stand" Ranma stands and bows to the Judge "Who do you owe your loyalty to Mr. Happosai? Yes, I know who you are, or your father?" Ranma didn't hesitate "I only owe my loyalty to one person, my future wife Akane. No one else has any claim on me"

The Judge looks at them and smiles shaking her head "Ok the only one we haven't heard from is Miss Nabiki Tendo, anything you would like to add?" Nabiki stands and bows to the Judge "Wow this is the first time anyone has asked my opinion." The Judge looks at Nadoka and they both shake their heads "Well I just want to say, Daddy you really screwed the pouch on this one and Happosai there is a perverted weasel and Mr. Saotome you are a back stabber. You guys had a really nice home and family and you threw it all away. Furthermore" and the Judge stops her right there "I was asking how you felt about the division of the property not your summation of these three" she pauses to avoid saying the wrong thing "persons?" Nabiki smiles "Oh, I'm good. Thank you"

The Judge looks at the group of people siting and standing before her "Ok everyone sits down. Mr. Tendo, if you had made yourself available to Miss Komatus last night, we could have avoided this hearing. Miss Komatus if you had let Mr. Tendo know what was going on with the Dojo and property you could have saved some misunderstanding. But sitting here an seeing what you are dealing with I don't really blame you. Mr. Tendo your request to probate the property and the Dojo in your request is denied. Owner ship of the Dojo and property remains Miss. Akane Tendo and Mr. Ranma Saotome. How you two found each other through all of this is a miracle." She looks down at everyone and takes a deep breath "Is everyone in understanding of where we stand?" Genma raises his hand and the Judge closes her eyes and prays for patience "Yes Mr. Saotome" Genma stands and bows to the Judge who can't believe it but then again, she isn't surprised. "Your Honor, I have one question if you please" again the Judge ask him "Yes Mr. Saotome? Please" Genma searches for the right words "Am I divorced from Nadoka?" She can't not believe her ears and kind of laughs "Ok, Miss Komatus this one is yours. You have my understanding and better you then me. We stand adjourn." The Bailiff stands "All rise!" and the Judge beats a hasty retreat.  
Genma approaches Nadoka and as he is about to talk to her but she puts a finger to her lips to quiet him. She then takes his hand and leads him out of the Court Room. Ranma looks at Happosai and the little old man's eyes are glowing red with anger as he leaves the courthouse.

Outside the Court House Soun approaches his daughters and Ranma "You disappoint me and shame the memories of you dear departed mother. I cry with shame that you could do this to me" Kasumi steps up to her father "Soun, don't you ever mention my mother to me again. If you do, I will not be responsible for what happens. It is only because of her making me promise to never strike in anger that you are a live today. Not to mention the other two. You are through with our lives, you come near anyone and I will take it as a personal attack and defend my family." Looking at Happosai "I can't prove you killed my mother and grandfather in that car accident if I could you would be in jail." Happosai steps up to Kasumi "You talk pretty tough. You think you are all powerful, well you have no idea what true power is little girl. I haven't lived over 300 years without killing more than one Spirit Being and you will be no difference. I told you not to interfere with my plans and you did. I know you can read minds and a few other parlor tricks. But I have tricks of my own and more important than that I have friends just as powerful" Kasumi is starting to get mad and Ranma notices a faint glow coming from her "You may know some things I don't but those two" Pointing at Soun and Genma "will be the first to go" Happosai laughs "Bobos? Go ahead, I have lots of Bobos and they are easy to replace. They think they will learn immortality from me. Well maybe they will and maybe they won't, let's see how lucky they are." Happosai laughs as he walks away with Soun on his heals.

Ranma hears the talking raising from his parents and he is afraid to stand near them. He feels himself being torn between them and not sure what to do. Akane walks over to him and holds his hand and he looks at her and her smile tells him everything he needs to know. They are his past and she is his future as is the family they will build together. He squeezes her hand and smile "Thanks, I needed this" Akane looks in his eyes "That's why I will always be here for you" and Ranma feels something hit him in his shoulder. "I like you two betters when you fought all the time" says Nabiki as she walks by.

As Happosai, Soun and Genma walk away from the Court House Happosai is madder than he had been in years "I try to be nice. I try being the Grandfather to them. I try to mentor them. What do I have to show for it? Nothing but threats to me! How dare they? They want war? I'll give them war! Soun go over to the docks and get the men and be at the Sake Lantern in an hour. Genma go to the siding yard and get the boys down there and be at the Lantern in an hour also. I have to go call in a debt that's long overdue and she better be ready."

Happosai walks into the Cat Café and pears over the counter. Looking back at him he sees two green eyes blinking "Well look what the winds have blown in. Now all we have to do is determined if is good or evil." Cologne laments. Happosai smiles at her "Come and have a seat with me and I can tell you how to pay off on your debt to me" Cologne nods her head and starts to follow. Shampoo starts to come out and Cologne motions for her Granddaughter to stay back out of sight but to listen.

Cologne and Happosai have a long history together and trust has never been high on either of their list. When they get settled in the booth Cologne pours her own tea and leaves the kettle. Happosai laughs to himself and pours his own while keeping an eye on her. "So, what's the deal?" the old Amazon ask. Happosai reaches into his pocket and takes out an old herb bag and puts some herbs in his tea and stirs them with his finger. Smelling it, he takes a sip "Taste as good today as it did all those years ago." He smiles at her "It should, it's my blend in my herb pouch that you stole along with everything else while I was a sleep." Happosai chuckles to himself "That's why it is so good" he takes another long sip and puts his cup down. He can see Cologne is not amused with their trip down memory lane. Cologne is already tired of his game and is ready to be done with him "So what's this big score I have to do to repay you?" Happosai waits a moment to really get her attention "I need you to kill a dragon" Cologne's eyes perk up "Dragon? There are no dragons in Furinkan" Happosai smiles "Well she considers herself a dragon so there you go. Kill one stupid girl and you will be done with me forever." Cologne laughs "I've known you for three hundred forever already and you haven't died yet. Am I going to get lucky than?" Happosai smiles "Not yet, someday, but not yet" Cologne thinks of an obvious happy thought then turns back to business "So who's the mark?" Happosai waves his hand in the air "No one important, Kasumi Ono" Cologne puts down her tea "Kasumi Ono, that's really big trouble" Happosai looks at her "To big for the Leader of the Amazons" Cologne takes a deep breath "This will create war with Ranma and the Tendo family. Not to mention Dr. Tofu Ono might not be happy with us killing his new wife. It will ruin Shampoo's hopes of ever marring Ranma. You ask to much" Happosai stirs his tea with his finger while listening "That is why I'm calling in a hundred and seventy-five-year-old debt. It is a lot and I need it done so I can kill Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and Nadoka in one swoop and you will probably have to kill Tofu also." Cologne is a little shocked "That's a lot of dead bodies for one night. You must have a pretty good reason" Happosai isn't smiling now "Reasons are mine and none of yours. I expect you at the Dojo in one hour." Cologne looks into Happosai's eyes and sees only death "I will come to do as you ask. I will be there in one hour for you to point out who I must kill. After that we are done. You never speak to me again and if I see you first you will be dead." Happosai smiles to himself "That is all I'll ever want from you again my dear." And he exits the booth and the café. As he leaves, he sees himself killing Cologne after she has killed Kasumi, too weak to defend herself and he will be free of looking over his shoulder to see if the Leader of the Amazons was still tracking him.

When Happosai get to the Sake Lantern Tavern he sees Soun and Genma sitting outside each look like they have already had more than a couple of drinks. Happosai thinks maybe he'll just kill all of them and be done with this place once and for all. They will be easy enough to replace and probably for a better grade of minion. When they see him, they quickly stand "Everyone is here Master all eight of them. What do you want us to do now?" "Let me guess they are all inside getting drunk and whoring so they are no good to me now?" he asks. Genma quickly assures him that isn't so because he told them not to or the Master would be upset.

When they walk in, they see one the thugs sitting at a table with his pants down around his ankles and drinking straight from a bottle of vodka with a girl's head in his lap. Happosai looks at them "It's a good thing you told them"

Twenty minutes later Soun and Genma get the men together outside. Happosai takes three men aside and tells them to go to Dr. Tofu's Clinic and tie up the Doctor and anyone there. "If the Doctor tries anything shoot him. If his wife is there, shoot her first." Genma thinks for a moment "But Master we're martial artist we don't go around shooting people." Happosai smiles "You go stop Kasumi. Just one thing, where to you want us to send your ashes after she turns you to dust?" Genma thinks for a moment "This is Kasumi we are talking about. A sweeter and kinder woman you could never meet" Happosai shakes his "That's why I'm not sending you." Soun thinks for a moment "Don't give her a chance, she can read minds and she can kill you with a finger." Genma looks at Soun "She is your own daughter Soun, how can you feel that way?" Soun looks at Genma "You saw them. I'm not their Guardian anymore. I'm responsible for the deaths of their mother." Genma has to say "But you did kill them" Soun looks at him "Well she was going to divorce me anyway. And where do you think she got that idea from?" he points at Genma "I'm not good enough to run her father's Dojo the nerve of that woman and that snob of a father, the way he talked to Master. No, I was perfectly correct in what I did. It still doesn't give them the right to disrespect me" Happosai looks at Genma "Do you need to sit this one out?" Genma knows what that means "No Master my head is on right, your will always" Happosai looks at him and then walks away. Happosai looks at his crew "You three secure the Clinic and hold it till I come for you or call, the rest of us will take out everyone at the Dojo and burn it to the ground, all of it. By tonight we will all be on a boat for China and never come back to Japan again." And the two groups depart.

Shampoo is sitting on top of a three-story building overlooking the Clinic when she watches three men walk in to it. Her years of experience tells her that they are not patients and are armed. She looks down and whistles after seeing what she wanted. She jumps the three floors as easily as walking down steps and is gone.

Ranma and Akane are surveying the Dojo trying to figure out what work they need to do. As they walk around, they see Soun has done a very poor job keeping the place up. His repairs are cosmetic at best and in so places the repairs has caused more damage than the original damages. Equipment that has sat unused for years is rotting and needs to be replaced. Akane has never really payed attention to the structure of the building before and wonders how she missed so much. She is surprised at the amount of knowledge Ranma has about buildings. His years of wondering and doing odd jobs on construction sites has taught him a lot. "This is going to cost us a fortune to fix" laments Akane "We have to start with the main structure and expand from there. That isn't as bad as the walls and ceiling which is good, but it will cost us. I need a job so we can start to earn some money and get this started before it get too bad." Akane think about the burden Ranma is taking on that they never thought of "I should get a job too. That way we can get started sooner" Ranma smiles at her seeing her concern for him "No you need the schooling on running a business. We have to do it correctly from the start so we don't have to fix our mistakes. Like Mom said spend our money wisely not foolishly" Akane agrees and thinks to herself that she will put everything in to learning for them if that is the most important thing, she can do now for them.

"Don't they look sweet together" They turn and see Happosai standing in the Dojo with Soun and Genma. Ranma turns to Akane "Go get Kasumi" and Akane runs to the house calling for the other women. "Your days of controlling me and Akane are over. We are free of all of you, now get out of here." Happosai smiles as he walks towards Ranma "Why are you complaining? If it wasn't for me you would never have found Akane. Your one true love." The evil one crows. "You're such a liar, that was our Mother's plan not yours. You only stole it after you killed one and destroyed the marriage of the other." Charges Ranma "Am I wrong when I see a good idea, I don't use it? Just as I'm not wrong when people get in my way and interfere with my plans, they are dead." Retorts Happosai.

"Be gone evil ones, you are never coming back here. We are done with you!" Orders Kasumi as she walks into the Dojo. Happosai is just enjoying himself. "And who are you to order me? Some little girl who can float big deal. I have plans for you my dear." He claps his hands and then enters five thugs with guns and Cologne. Everyone is surprised to see Cologne. Happosai is just enjoying himself too much "Blue Dragon meet the Witch of the Amazons." Kasumi looks at Cologne and tries to read her mind and its block to her. She has never had a mind blocked to her other than Happosai's. "Cologne time to erase that one hundred and seventy-five-year-old debt you own me." He commands.

Kasumi concentrates and she can feel the warmth of her fire growing in her as she starts to glow and she rises off the floor to prepare her attack. Cologne watches impressed with her abilities "Well we can't have you shooting fire balls around. Never know who might get hurt." And Cologne rises her hand and a plus of green light is emitted and Kasumi feels calm and her fire goes out as she drops two feet to the ground. Everyone is amazed at what just happen and Happosai is beside himself with joy.

Cologne looks at Happosai "Do you know who this woman is?" and Happosai is surprised by the question "A course I know who she is since the day she was born." Cologne chuckles "You always have had the same fault. You see what is in front of you not what is inside a person. I've always told you it would be your down fall" Happosai's joy is quickly vanishing "What is this you talk about?" Cologne is enjoying herself now while everyone else is confused especially Kasumi. Cologne turns to Kasumi "Do you know way you can do these things?" Kasumi is surprised she would be asking. Ranma wants to fight and starts forward when his Mother and Akane put a hand each on him and he stops. Kasumi thinks for a moment "Grandfather never told me and Mother said one day she would explain everything to me about my gift. Then Happosai ordered my Father to kill them" Soun pipes up "You can't prove that" Happosai wishing he had just killed both of them years ago "Be quite fool no one cares" Cologne laughs "How about you Son-in-Law do you know why?" "I am marring Akane. I'll never be with Shampoo" Cologne chucks some more. She looks at Nadoka "What is with these men? They never see past their own hands. No wonder they create such hardship for the rest of us. No fore thought, am I right Princess?"

Happosai is tired of her rhetoric and wanted her to do what he brought her here to do. "I had you come here to kill her not talk her to death." Cologne is offended by his outburst "You forget yourself Happosai. I own you a debt but you forget the rules we Amazons put on our debts" Happosai blinks with frustration "Rules? You owe me a life debt. I'm collecting that debt now!" Cologne smiles at his frustration "You cannot make me kill a blood family member, never" Happosai is frustrated "Family member?" he turns to Soun and sees he is clueless as normal. "Yes" answers Cologne turning back to Kasumi "Yes going back over ten generation but she is still of my blood, she is a Granddaughter. And Shampoo is your Aunt eight generation back but still your Aunt." As it all sinks in Cologne turns to Ranma "See Son-in-Law you are marrying my Granddaughter" she sees the confusion in Ranma's and Akane's eyes "Akane, why do you think fighting is so natural to you? That's my blood in you that makes you a fighter." Ranma turns to Akane "Shampoo is your Aunt?" Akane smiles back "you tried to make out with someone who is what? Two hundred years old" The thought make Ranma gag. Cologne laughs "Well Happosai I won't kill my Family and because of my debt to you, you escape this time. But those with the guns?" She raises her hands and they glow and the guns become red hot and they drop them not understanding what is happening. "Why didn't the bullets go off?" Ask Ranma "Magic" Cologne answers him "Magic it's wonderful"

Kasumi starts to glow again and Happosai has a quick answer for her "Go ahead an attack us" and he pulls a devise from his pocket "But I had your husband taken before we came here and I just send a signal to my men. In two and half minutes they are going to put a bullet in his head unless you can stop them" Kasumi is besides herself with hate, anger and confusion. "Go" says Cologne "All is written as it should be" and Kasumi shoots out of the Dojo in a streak of blue light, the heat of which everyone can feel.

Happosai smiles "Well, that worked out well. She should be dead in a minute and a half." Nabiki and Akane are shocked and Nabiki runs out of the Dojo to get to the house phone to Call the Clinic. She doesn't know what good it will do but she has to try something. As she runs out one of the Thugs runs after her. Even Soun sees the humor in it. "I think you better send another man after her, Master" They hear screams and braking noise and more screams coming from a man. Happosai motions for another Thug to go help the first. Cologne chuckles "That is pretty funny sending one man after an Amazon" Happosai snarls back at her "She isn't an Amazon." Cologne charges back as more crashing "She's my blood there for she is an Amazon" Then they hear "No, No Ahh! Crash! Bang!" "That a girl Nabiki!" Calls out Soun and Genma. Happosai gives them a look of death. Soun stumbles over his words "She's my little girl, they all are Master" Happosai glares at them

Ranma looks at Akane, they smile at each other knowing what the other is thinking. In a flash back to the very first time they worked together against Kuno they each landed a foot on top of Happosai who turned his head back just as their feet landed on his head and he went flying against the floor. The last three Thugs came at them with batons and black jacks and faster than they ever thought possible they were knocked through the walls. Ranma heard a woman scream in time to see his father charge his mother. "Ha Old Man!" Genma turned and saw Ranma standing tall challenging him "Ranma you have always disappointed me and now because of it your Dear Sweat Mother has to die. I don't want to do this but you must learn your place in the Master's Dojo" Ranma can't believe the crap he is hearing "You have to kill her? Are you insane? You always said a martial artist must always defend the weak and those who cannot defend themselves." Genma is gauging Ranma for his next move "You forget Ranma, The Master's well comes first and is most important. Nothing else matters." Ranma looks his father in the eyes "The love of my wife is more important than anything else. Akane's love, I almost lost it because of all the junk you have been putting in my head my whole life. When I thought I had lost her it almost killed me. I'm never doing that again!" Nadoka steps forward looking at Genma "Genma, was the lonely life you lived worth throwing away a happy marriage? We were young then we could have had more children like you talked about." Genma looks at her not know what to think "We were happy weren't we?" Nadoka starts to cry "Yes Genma, we were and I thought we were in love" Genma blinks back his tears not knowing what to do "I do love you" he closes his eyes "I've lost my soul to him so long ago. I know it's way too late and probably doesn't mean anything anymore to you but I am sorry" and for a moment in time Nadoka saw the man she fell in love with before a black pulse hit Genma in the back that came from Happosai. Genma shook his head to clear the cobwebs of doubt "And Master's well will always come first." And Genma charged at Akane who was beating the Thugs up badly.

Ranma and Happosai have been staring at each other getting ready to strike. Happosai throws a bowling ball size explosive at Ranma and Ranma and Nadoka are blown back against the wall. Happosai laughs "Well Ranma, I guess you are not ready to match me yet after all." Happosai thrown another bomb at them and this time Ranma jumps into the air doing a back kick over his head (Like a soccer player) and the bomb flies to Genma when it explodes sending him into Akane's foot that was aimed at his head. When Genma's head hit her foot, his feet spun up in the air over his head and he landed face down on the ground not moving. Happosai isn't happy about this "OK let see you deal with this" and a burst of dark red energy shoots from his hands and hit Ranma pushing him back into the wall. Ranma remembering what Kasumi had said her Grandfather had told her and uses the energy beam he used against Ryoga when he was using his energy from feeling sorry for himself. Ranma closes his eyes and reaches deep inside and remembers the happiest moment of his life when Akane told him "I love you Ranma Saotome, I always have and I always will" and the energy wells up in him and ejects from his palms in a bright red light pushing Happosai back across the Dojo.

Happosai regains his footing and stops the advance of Ranma's beam, his beam brightens to a pale yellow-red and starts to push back on Ranma. Akane has come around to stand at Ranma's side "How did you stop his beam?" she asks and Ranma smiles at her "I remember the happiest moment of my life and I easily stopped him" Akane thinks for a moment and smiles "and what was that?" Ranma looks at her for a second "When you told me that you loved me why what were you thinking" Akane smiles her half smile at him "Sure let's go with that" she was thinking of the afternoon they spent in the old trainer's room here in the Dojo. Ranma see her smile and knows what she is thinking and his energy beam gets brighter and starts pushing back on Happosai.

Happosai doesn't know what they are saying to each other but he knows they are feeding off of each other as he had predicted they would with their sickening love. He hears Cologne laughing in the corner watching them beat him. "Soun get over here and give me your Che" he calls over to Soun who looks doubtful at first but sees the hatred in his master's eyes. Soun walks over and puts his hand on Happosai's left shoulder and his beam turns yellow. Akane calls over to Cologne "What are they doing?" she asks. Cologne tries to think of how to best explain it to them "It is like adding a battery to a flash light making the light brighter with more energy. They're energy is based on how much Happosai hates you and Ranma your energy is based on how much Ranma and you love each other. So right now, their combined hatred of Ranma is a little more than his love of you. So, he must really love you because they have a lot of hate for Ranma" Akane thinks for a moment "Then I'll give him my love also to use against them" and she goes to put her hand on Ranma but Cologne shouts over to her "Be forewarned, he could pull all of your energy from you without know it and kill you" Akane rethinks and then smiles "If I don't and he dies then I'll die also. To die for Ranma is my way of spending the rest of my life with him" and she places her hand on his shoulder and Ranma's beam turns white hot as it burns it way back to Happosai.

The pain started out as a dulling ache of Akane's arm and moved slowly through her shoulder into her body and the longer she held on the sharper the pain became. She could only imagine the sheer pain all of this was causing Ranma.

Soun is moaning from the pain, but when Akane placed her hand on Ranma he felt like he was on fire. Looking over and seeing Genma starting to get up he calls over "Genma quickly add your Che to Master so we can defeat them or we will die!" Genma sees the battle between Ranma and Happosai and thinks it looks like something out of an old movie but he knows how real it really is. Shaking the last doubt from his mind he walks over and places his hand on Happosai's right shoulder and Happosai's beam turns bright white and starts to advance on Ranma again.

Ranma watches the beam coming towards him and he can feel the pain Akane is feeling and his love for her is too great to sacrifice her. "Akane!" he calls out to her the pain in his voice is great and so is the pain in his heart "Akane, let go. I can't let you die. Not like this. Let go my love so that you my live." Akane calls back to him "No! We both live or we both die. I'm at peace with either one. We don't go forward without both of us together!" Happosai laughs as he feels the energy fill his body "Then you both will die as I planned all along. All of the Tendo family and all of the Saotome family. And then I'll suck the souls out of Cologne and her granddaughter Shampoo and be rid of them all once and for all."

As the beam of light from Happosai comes closer to the point of reaching Ranma and ending him and Akane a ball of light appears behind them and grows larger and little by little Happosai can see the red hair girl appear "I gave them my blessing evil one and the blessing of all the cursed souls of the springs. You demon have come to your end of feeding off the souls of everyone around you. Your time ends now!" and the girl lands next to Ranma and touches his shoulder and Ranma's beam pushes back on Happosai's a little. "That's the best you can do! I'll feed on all of you!" he gloats. The Red hair girl laughs "You think to defeat us? I am but one, there are thousands of souls coming for you! They come now!"

Balls of light appear and take shape. First a pig then a cat and then a goose and then a panda. The Panda looks at Genma and shakes his head knowing Genma by sight and they add their Chi to the charge going through Ranma and Akane and the beam from Ranma grows brighter to a hot white and starts to eat up Happosai's beam. Happosai watches knowing there is only one last thing he can do to stop this "You think you know who you are dealing with mortals? Let me show you the hell you mortals hide from!" and Soun and Genma burst into flames and Happosai's beam becomes bigger and bright still and then Happosai burst into flames and the ashes fall away reviling the horror that was hidden inside and it grows and absorbs the small black shapeless creatures that were Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. The Demon laughs "I guess I'll just have to still more bodies and start again. I've lived over three thousand years and I'll live far past the last human is dead" But the Red hair girl is not done yet "You are wrong Demon! There are thousands of us and we all decided today was a good day for you to die and we have chosen these two lovers to be your down fall long ago." And then a large ball of energy appeared behind Ranma and Akane and a menagerie of people and animals some Cologne would have sworn were fictional added their Chi to Ranma and Akane and they screamed as liquid silver was poured into them. Ranma's beam expanded to ten feet in diameter and turned a bright white blue and it shot right into the Demon that had Been Happosai.

The Demon expanded out its arms with its eyes and mouth wide open as if the pain it was feeling was beyond its ability to voice. And as the beam of energy continued to beat on the Demon its skin started to boil and the smell of putrid flesh filled the Dojo till it exploded out and back taking out the back half of the Dojo and most of the roof leaving the main post and beam left with charred timber hanging from them.

When the Demon exploded the souls from the springs left also and Ranma was holding Akane in his arms protecting her. It was taking him some time to recover. All he could do was hold Akane close. Her hair was in his face and he could smell her. That sent that was only Akane's and he held her till his sight and hearing returned from the explosion.

Nadoka see Cologne walking into the center of what is left of the Dojo looking around. The Thugs that can move are getting their friends together and leaving. Nadoka walks over to Cologne "Is it over?" Cologne smiles "Yes, it is over Princess, everyone is safe" Nadoka is a little surprised "You know but don't say anything, why?" Cologne shakes her head "My only concern was looking after my Grandchildren just as your Father cares for his" Nadoka isn't convinced yet "So you don't care that Ranma chose Akane over Shampoo?" Cologne laughs and leans on her staff "Well I did get what I wanted. Ranma Saotome is marring my Granddaughter is he not?" Nadoka has to think, well if Kasumi is your Granddaughter then yes you are. But again, what about Shampoo?" Cologne is just enjoying herself "Shampoo is Akane's Aunt, about seven generations removed but still her Aunt. We needed a reason to be here that Happosai would think he could use to his advantage and it worked." Nadoka thinking "So where is Shampoo now?" Cologne answers "Where she is needed most, at Tofu's Clinic. When the Thugs arrived, she was waiting for them with Mouse. I'm sure the fight was pretty one sided but they got what they deserved." "So, Kasumi didn't need to save her husband. Why didn't you let her stay here to fight?" Cologne becomes serous "Kasumi is a Spiritual being. She is as good as her soul is white. If she kills someone it will tarnish her soul and there by darken her soul little by little. If I had let her stay here, she would have killed all of them and then we would have had to deal with a very dangerous being. Then I would have had to kill her or at least tried. She is very powerful; it was all I could do to block my thoughts"

Nadoka studies Cologne a little more then has to ask "How did you know Akane and Ranma would end up together "That was easy, the first time Shampoo saw Akane she was shocked by what she saw when Ranma and Akane stand next to each other. Akane is the image of her sister and when they stand next to each other they look like the last time Shampoo saw her sister and brother-in-law. There love is so strong they came back for each other." Nadoka thinks about all that is said and about reincarnation and doesn't want to argue the point with her but does have an issue "Then why was she trying to get Ranma in bed all the time?" Cologne laughs at the thought of Shampoo and Ranma in bed together "Well Ranma is a young man and very handsome. She wants to keep the competition down for Akane. We knew she would never let Shampoo get him a lone and we also knew deep down Ranma only ever wanted Akane. They just had some maturing to do" Cologne stretches "Well it's been a long day and I'm ready to sleep for a week" She looks at the three bodies that appeared after the Demon was killed. Nadoka stops Cologne who is starting to leave "Did they died today or have they been dead for a while?" Cologne understands her concerns "Your Genma died many years ago probably right after your son turned one. That was one reason Happosai wanted them out of there before you could figure in out. They are easy to spot for the first couple of years. That was why he had to keep moving around all the time. I spotted it when they came the first time in my village. So, don't feel sorry for them Princess, if they said anything that sounded real it was an echo of a past it didn't understand. I would recommend cremation because they are going to start to stink really fast." And Cologne walked out of what was left of the Dojo.


	7. Chapter 7

A little while later Nadoka smiles at her son holding Akane close with his eyes closed, smelling her hair and her sent not carrying for the first time in his life who sees him because he knows where ever she is that will be his home for now on. She bends down and places her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Ranma looks at her "Mother, it's safe now. They will never hurt anyone again" Nadoka smiling with pride "I know Dear but there are somethings you need to know now and quickly for your life is changing and you need to be aware of these things" Ranma separates from Akane and they stand but he still holds her hand, as if he could remove it.

She looks at him making sure he understands what she is saying "Do you remember the first time you meet me and I was carrying a sword" Ranma looks at her for a moment "A course that was when I thought you wanted me to commit seppuku" She smile and touches his cheek gently "That's right, but do you know why I really was carrying the sword?" Ranma thinks for a moment and then looks at Akane to see if she knew. Akane shows that she is as clueless as Ranma. Turning back to his mother Ranma shakes his head "No I don't. Why were you carrying a sword?" Nadoka continues "When you turned sixteen you were intitled to inherit your Great-Grandfather's sword. Happosai knew that and wanting to keep us apart so he built the lies about Seppuku, forged the document and told Genma what to say." Akane looking sad "So many lies they told us for so long, did my father know it was a lie?" Nadoka thinks for a second "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I would not be surprised that Soun didn't know so that when he heard the story his reactions would be genuine; he had no need to know ahead of time so probably not." Ranma looks at Akane "No need to worry anymore they are all dead now and we are free for the first time in our lives from all the lies" Nadoka smiles "Not quite there yet" Ranma and Akane look at her in wonder "Back to the sword, as you know old swords are symbols of Family rank and position. You Ranma are the Grandson to a powerful Viscount and he is very proud of you and is coming to see you now"

Ranma and Akane followed Nadoka out front of what was left of the Dojo. Kasumi and Tofu are standing there waiting for the arrival. Akane ask Kasumi if Nabiki is alright and she reassure her that their sister is fine, a little shaken but a she will recover. Then Akane ask the most important question again "Do you consider Ranma and I married now?" Kasumi is a little surprised by the question and then smiles "Fine, you and Ranma are married, OK?" Tofu laughs looking to Ranma "She wasn't letting go of that was she?" Ranma smiles "That's my Akane" and she hugs him.

To Ranma's surprise a crowd starts to gather, all people he knows and has seen in the neighborhood. After about ten minutes of standing around. Kasumi noticed that Ranma and Akane haven't let go of each other yet. She looks at Nadoka and the two share a smile.

Another fifteen minutes go by and a large Bentley pulls up in front of what is left of the Dojo. The chauffeur came around and in smart military fashion opened the car door and out stepped an older woman in a kimono. Nadoka bowed to her and everyone around bowed so Ranma copied. Then an older gentleman steps out dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a fedora. Akane saw it at once the man looked just like Ranma but if he was seventy. After everyone bow to him Nadoka steps up to them and kisses each on the cheek "Mother, Father this is your Grandson Ranma." Nadoka grabbed Ranma and pulls him forward towards his Grandmother. Akane tried to let go of Ranma's hand but he wasn't having any of it. If he had to go, so does she. She wasn't getting out of it that easy.

Ranma's Grandmother looked a lot like his mother just a little shorter and older. When she got her hands on Ranma he felt like he was in a death grip so tight was her hug "Oh Ranma I have waited so long to meet you" and she kisses his cheek. She then ejected him from her grasp and turned on Akane "This must be Akane! I have so wanted to get to know you. Just look at you, you're so beautifully just like your Mother." And she grabs her and doesn't let go. Akane is very surprised that she even knows her name but she is taken back by being compared to her mother. Akane looks over to Kasumi and sees her oldest sister holding her hands in front of her mouth with tears coming down and her husband holding her close with his arm around her.

Ranma stands helpless and his Grandmother pulls Akane away from him and steps aside with her talking a mile a minute, he can't help but smile at her as she looks to him for help. He then feels his mother's hand on his shoulder and turns him "Ranma this is your Grandfather" Ranma is turned to see he is stand next to the very distinguished gentleman. Ranma quickly bow "It is a great honor to meet you Sir" The older man laughs softly "Why don't we try you just calling me Grandfather and see if we can wear that out first" and he gives Ranma a warm hug. His Grandfather continues "I would have been here sooner but someone had to come along and wasn't ready when the call came." Grandmother turns on him "You were going to make me wait till tonight to meet them! I've been waiting for eighteen years because of you. So, I don't want to hear it." Grandfather wears a half smile and shakes his head as Grandmother walks over to Kasumi with Akane "That's true love Ranma, true love. Wouldn't have it any other way" Ranma is stopped in his tracks and has to ask "How is that true love?" Grandfather smiles he is already teaching his grandson life's lessons "It's true love because she knows that no matter what she says or does you will except it and understand even if no one else does. Actually, especially if no one else does because you love her. Do you understand?" Ranma thinks for a moment and smiles "Akane!" he calls over "You must really love me" Akane turns red as she turns her head and glares at him "Now he says something? Can't get him to say a thing for years and now he won't shut up" Kasumi is taken back by the sudden anger that flares in her sister. But Grandmother laughs "That is men in general, can't get them to say anything and when they do you can't shut them up, like it's their original thought. If we didn't love them so much, we would have to smother them with a pillow in the night." She looks over at Akane with a twinkle in her eye and both women smile and start laughing. Akane hugs her new Grandmother.

After Grandfather meets Kasumi and Tofu, they offer tea and cake inside of the Dojo but Grandfather politely turns them down "We have four hours to get Ranma in a tux and a dress and shoes and whatever for Akane" Akane looked to Grandmother "I'm coming too?" Grandmother put a loving arm around her "Always Dear always, you're a part of the family now, no escaping us" "OK Nadoka, Ranma and Akane time to go we have lots to do and little time to do it." He then turned to Dr. Tofu and Kasumi "I have talked to the Mayor and the Chief of Police; all will be taken care of. As far as anyone knows Happosai, Soun Tendo and our Genma Saotome went out for the night and hasn't been seen since." Looking towards his daughter "Is that ok with you dear?" Nadoka didn't smile but did bow to her father's well.

Ranma is a little surprised "You can do that? Just make everything that has happen go away" Grandfather gives a small smile "I'm the Viscount, it is done. Now let's get everyone into the car"

Dr. Tofu looks at his wife as the car drives away with the sad little smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Would you like to go inside and have a cup of tea and relax a little before we go home?" Kasumi looks at his kind and loving face and puts a hand on his cheek "That isn't my home and after those horrible men used my sisters and I as slaves for all those years and the things they did to my mother and grandfather. No, my love, my home is with you anywhere but here." And they turn and walked home to the clinic.

The car pulled in front of a tall apartment/office building of over 25 stories. Ranma after exiting the Bentley looked up marveled at the size and elegance of the building "Wow Grandfather which floor do you live on?" Grandfather smiled and put a hand on his shoulder leading him into the building "Let's just say for now I live in the top three floors." Being nervous Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and to his relief he could feel that she was nervous also. After an elevator ride that was very fast yet very smooth, they step out into (for Ranma and Akane) a large foyer were two men in identical butler suits waited and two women in identical maid dresses waited. Grandfather taking charge "Akane go with Nadoka and the Ladies to get ready and Ranma will come with me" And Ranma has had enough "OK now wait a minute. You're my family and I'm obligated to do as you ask but, Akane, is this something you want to do? Do you even understand what is happening? Because I don't." Akane who is not sure of anything is holding on to Ranma's arm for dear life. Grandmother who is surprised at the apprehension on both of their face turns to her daughter "Nadoka, you explained everything to them didn't you?" Nadoka is concerned for Ranma and Akane "Well to be honest we were almost dead on hour ago till Ranma was able to save us and we just haven't had time to talk without a crowd of people around us once it was over, I called you as soon as possible and gave them a moment but no we have been running on adrenaline for the last three, three and half hours. And to be honest I'm not sure what we are doing that we need to get dressed up for. I thought we were coming back to bring them into the family and let us take a bath and get something to eat and maybe catch our breath and to be honest I'm tired" Grandmother is surprised "Oh my, a course your confused, we didn't realize." Grandfather is lost for words "I didn't think, I am so sorry. So, you don't have a clue of who or what we are and who you are do you?" Akane speaks "I'm very sorry but no we don't and it is a little over whelming" The older of the Ladies steps forward "Excuse me Sir, why don't I take them to the Lounge area where they can relaxes for the moment and Miss Nadoka can explain in more detail where they are then things can proceed to your plans" Grandfather smile again "Thank you Carman, as always you are wisest among us. I'll go make a phone call"

Carman lead and one the other men followed the group through a side door and down a hallway to another door. Inside was a very nice table a little larger the Tendo family table and cushions all around. A large flat screen was on the wall and silk hangings with pictures of different scenes of an old castle hung on the wall. When everyone was seated Carman pushed a button on an intercom "Bring some tea and five cups to the Lounge." A young woman a little older than Akane comes in with a tray passing out cups and left a tea kettle next to Carman. "As you have heard I am Carman and this gentleman is Ted. We are the heads of the household staff for Lord and Lady Komatsu" Akane perks up "Like Lord Komatsu of the Castle of the Morning Light?" Ted motions to the silk hangs of the castle.

Nadoka takes sip of tea, "Our family has always worked directly serving the Emperor, we were not part of the Peers" Ranma is confused and looks to Akane "Teaches you for not listening in class. You know the big castle north of town?" Ranma starts to understand "Yah" Akane continues "That use to be your family home" Ranma's eyes get big "That was our home? Pops always said Mom's dad was a gardener who hit the bottle a little too often" Nadoka looks like she could use an aspirin. "Not to say anything good about your father, who just tried to kill me, I was living on my own when I meet him through Soun, being Akane's mothers' husband. Akane's mother and I grew up together and are best friends. That is how Kasumi remembered me. When Happosai found out who my father is he ordered your father to take you and run till he contacted him."

Nadoka takes a sip of tea "Enough of those evil people for now" Putting down her cup "We have been and always will be Direct Representatives for the Emperor. Our connection goes back to Prince Fushimi Kuniie two hundred years ago, we are Samurai. Your grandfather is trying to prepare you for an introduction to the Emperor." Akane grips Ranma's hand "I have to leave. I can't meet the Emperor I'm just a girl almost graduated from High School." She looks around "I have to leave" Ranma's eyes bug out of his head "No you're not, no way. I can't do this without you" Nadoka closes her eyes for a moment as if dealing with a migraine "Children Stop" she says firmly then taking a deep breath to regain herself "Akane your petition has already been presented to and approved by the Emperor. He is looking forward to meeting both of you." Akane blinks, her mind is moving too fast to think "Approved for what?" Nadoka smiles "Why to marry Ranma a course." Akane is surprised looking at Ranma "You asked for a petition?" Ranma is surprised by her question "I just found out I love you" Akane turns to Nadoka "Did you ask?" Nadoka smiles and pats her hand "Yes, some time ago" Akane and Ranma look at each other surprised. Ranma looks to his mother "We just talked about it for real, we just told each other that we love each a couple weeks ago" Nadoka softly chuckles "Oh Ranma, everyone has known for a couple of years now. It just took a while for the two most stubborn people in the world to figure it out." Ranma and Akane look at each other and down and turn very red. Nadoka continues "Your Grandfather and the Emperor have been following your story for some time now. They have been referring to it as Ranma's Hero Quest. And when you, Akane, was brought into the story Ranma's Grandmother and the Empress became hooked on it also. They thought of it as a Romantic Adventure story. You two have been the soap opera around the court for a while."

Ranma is still confused "But why does everyone care what happens to me? I get my Grandfather caring but the Emperor?" Ted speaks up "If I may, it would be a diplomatic disaster for the Emperor if a Japanese Prince is harmed or to harm someone in another country like China." Akane shakes Ranma's arm to get his attention "Prince? You're a Prince?" she turns and looks at Nadoka "Prince? Really?" Nadoka smiling now "Yes, and that will make you a Princess." Akane's eyes get really big "No!" "Yes, you are" answers Grandfather.

Everyone turns to see Grandfather standing at the door "OK I hope the time was well spent, everything is in a little better perspective. I talked to the Emperor and told him we don't have time to get everyone all gussy up and he doesn't care he wants to see you as is. Now just sign this and we will go into family side of the house" He leans over and hands Ranma a piece of paper and a pen. Ranma and Akane look at the paper with the Heading "Marriage License" both of their names and information are printed out neatly on the form. Ranma looks in Akane's eyes "Last chance to back out." Akane starts to say something and Ranma quickly signs his name "Too slow" and he gives it to her. Taking the form, she starts to sign her name realizing this will be the last time she signs Tendo "You're such a Jerk" Ranma takes it when she is done "You're so un-cute" and hands it back to his Grandfather. Grandfather smiles at them "Congratulations all we need now is the Emperor to sign this and you two are married" Looking at his watch "In about twenty minutes"

Akane screams and jumps up at once "I, I need a dress, I need my hair done. I, I need my Sisters!" Nadoka stands and put a hand on her shoulder to calm "This is the same as if you went to city hall and had a clerk sign it." Akane is besides herself "Just the clerk is the Emperor!" Ranma whispers in her hair "If you don't want to, we won't. It is as simple as that." Akane settles down and blinks "Really?" Ranma smiles to her "Yep as simple as that" Akane smiles at him for being so understanding and considerate of her needs "And then what?" Ranma smiles "We go home and live in the Dojo while we rebuild it. Things will be tight cash wise, I'm sure Kasumi and Tofu won't mind if we catch a meal with them. In time thing should start to look up for us, in say five years unless we have children then it could take longer. You could take in laundry to help with the bills" Akane looks at him and just blinks for a moment and then to Ranma's surprise she smiles at him and gives him a hug. Grandfather has to ask "So we are good? You are going back to the Dojo then?" Akane squints and shakes her head "No, if the Emperor wants to see me like this then I'm good" and everyone laughs.

A little later they meet the Emperor and the Empress in an unformal ceremony they bowed to them and then the Royal couple walked over and to their surprised gave them a big hug like an old aunt and uncle. They afterwards made their way to the family tea room with a large antique table and silk cushions on the floor and carvings on the wall and beautiful teak beam ceiling and silk screen in front of the windows. Staff started serving the best tea Ranma and Akane ever had. Then things started to relax for the young couple. After the Emperor asked some questions the Empress asked some, then Grandmother and then Grandfather. Ranma and Akane and Nadoka did their best to answer as truthfully as possible. To Ranma's and Akane's surprise the questions went back years about their many different adventures and they already know about the curse and all the different people involved.

As they answered questions Ranma noticed one of the Emperor's staff was taking notes and writing down everything that was said. Ranma asked why the notes and the Emperor informed him and Akane "You have no idea what you two have accomplished over the years. It is an epic journey you both have been on. And in the truest form of the Hero's Quest, after all has been said and done and with no regard for yourselves, you two were ready to sacrifice yourselves for each other. And by doing so, found your greatest reward, each other."

Grandfather slides over the Marriage Form. The Emperor looks at it and smiles and he turns back to them "You know what happens when I sign this?" He looks first to Ranma and then to Akane and they just look back at him and he smiles "That is an honest answer, you don't. You might understand that a title is involved, symbolic since 1947, but to me it is still as true today as it was then, but it comes at a very high price" Akane tightens her grip on Ranma's hand "You both will work for your Grandfather, my closest adviser and one of my dearest friends, in other words you will be working for me. At first you will have to go to school and learn things you don't know exist or ever heard of. You will learn secrets beyond your comprehension and you will learn how to lean on each other more than anyone else in the world. You will be Emissaries to the World for the Emperor of Japan and there for the Japanese people. We are not Elected Officials so we have to be stronger and more noble in our Office and our dealings with the people of the world. Anything you do that is seen as wrong will be magnified ten-fold on Japan and a hundred-fold on me. That is why we have been watching you from afar for so long, the person you both truly are has to be able to withstand the greatest of temptations and confront the most powerful of evil. The price you both will pay will be everything." The Emperor stops for a moment letting it all sink in. Then Ranma ask what is most important for him "Will Akane be by my side?" the Emperor smiles "Absolutely, to be honest you two are nothing without each other, a package deal shall we say" Ranma leans over to Akane "You ready to jump off a cliff with me?" Tears come to her eyes "Always" Ranma turns back to his Grandfather and the Emperor "To be honest I have no idea of what you're talking about. But if my Mother and Grandparents think it is the right thing for Akane and I to do then yes" The Emperor smiles and signs the paper, then he folds it and puts it in his inside coat pocket "That is an honest answer and the only answer I will ever expect from you and the hardest."

Ranma and Akane watched as the paper disappears inside the Emperor's coat pocket "What does this mean now?" Ranma ask. Grandfather smiles "You are now Prince and Princess Ranma and Akane of the Royal House of Komatsu" Akane blinks and looks around to Nadoka "I'm married now?" Nadoka smiles and pats her hand "Yes Daughter, you are now a married woman" Ranma smiles with a wicked grin "Now as my wife you have to do as I tell you" Akane glares at him like she has a thousand times in the past "Prince or no Prince, you're still a jerk and No I won't" The Empress chokes on some tea sandwich getting everyone's attention "Well we picked the right ones after all" and everyone laughs except Ranma and Akane, they blush and kiss.

Later that night after everyone had left. Ranma and Akane Komatsu are shown to their suite. A corner apartment on the second to top floor. Needless to say, they were overwhelmed. Akane walks around looking at the unit. Large bedrooms and walk-in closets full of clothes for them with adjacent washroom, sitting area with table and cushions for twelve and a very large flat screen. Private office spaces with desk and chair, phone and computer plus bookshelves full of books on subjects they will have to learn that's not in any school book. They have their own kitchenet but they are expected to eat with the family and what she like most of all her very own bath. It's is bigger than the one in the home she grew up in. Ranma looks out the windows at the view of the city lights around him and then he looks at all the labeled buttons on the intercom system that connects the apartment with the rest of the house and the phone systems and he asked his mother "You are sleeping here also, right?" Nadoka smiled at her son "I don't think there is enough room for the three of us in here." Nadoka looks at her son for a moment seeing the puzzled look on his face and turns to Akane "He belongs to you now, see if you can explain it to him. See you in the morning. Good luck" and Nadoka turns and leaves the suite humming a little tune to herself.

Ranma turns to Akane "what did she mean by that?" Akane smiles at her husband and starts to unbutton her blouse walking slowly towards him. The last thing Ranma says is with a smile "You are so un-cute" Akane undressed from the waist up puts her arms around her husband with a look in her eyes and a small smile on her face that had always confused Ranma before now "You're such a jerk" and they kiss.

The last week of school Ranma and Akane show up as usual taking their classes and their finals. As far as everyone they know they are living at the Clinic because the Dojo and Tea House are pretty much destroyed. All their friends know they have been through a lot knowing their fathers and a close personnel friend died and then the Dojo exploded because of a natural gas leak.

During the Graduation ceremony everyone noticed Akane and Ranma were not called up to received their diplomas. When the last student had received theirs Principal Kuno stepped up to the microphone "I have a special announcement for everyone here that I just found out about right before we started. I am please to award the last two diplomas to Prince and Princess Ranma and Akane of the Royal House of Komatsu" Ranma and Akane stood up and everyone bowed to them as they walked up to the podium arm in arm. After they received their diplomas, they turned to everyone in the auditorium and bowed. As they walked back to their seats the whole place was quiet, so shocked was everyone till Ukyo jump up on her chair and shouted "Ranma and Akane Yo! Yo! Yo!" and everyone in the auditorium started to scream for joy. Cologne leans over to Mouse "OK now is a good time" and Mouse stood up and extended his arms and a volley of fireworks shot out of his sleeves. During the explosions Shampoo leans over to her Grandmother "You know I think I'm going to start paying more attention to Mouse. He is a very nice man" Cologne chuckles to herself and shakes her head, somethings never change.

Ten years later: Ranma has just come home from a trip and is sitting in his and Akane's tea room reading the paper. The tea room has a door that open up to a garden with a koi pond in the middle. It feels a lot like the Tendo house but saner. Akane walks in from the kitchen with some food on a platter for her husband "Descent food at last. No one and I mean no one can cook as good as you do Akane." Ranma stuffs his face. Akane watches him and smiles "That's what you get when you travel without me." Ranma nods in agreement. "The French Ambassador was asking about you the other day." Ranma says between mouthfuls "He thought you were coming with me to Paris this time, they missed you. So, did I, you speak French as good as they do." Akane smiled as she sat down next to her husband "I wish I could have gone but I had that little thing for the Emperor to do. You know hoist 67 Business women from around the world to show them that the Modern Japanese woman can compete with them and grow their businesses" Ranma puts down his tea "The French Ambassador had nothing but praise for your presentation" Akane was surprised to hear that "I only gave it five days ago, that was fast" Ranma put his arm around her "What did you expect? You put the world on notice that you are the bar to be measured against."

Akane puts her head on Ranma's shoulder "One of the women from Korea asked if I was going to run for Office in the next Election cycle." Ranma looks into Akane's eyes and brushes the hair to the side and kisses her "What did you tell her?" she smiles "Told her I didn't have time to take a vacation like that. She laughed thought I was being funny, then she wanted to know if my good-looking husband would be showing up" Ranma perks up "Oh" Akane smirks "Told her it was getting hard for you to get around with all of your Panda genes from your father's side. Told her you were getting fat, bald and hairy, not to mention so lazy" Ranma looks at her like she is going crazy "Me fat and lazy, Me?" Akane squints her eyes and has a half smile "Yah you. You've been home for twenty minutes and you haven't taken your wife to bed yet. Pretty lazy if you ask me" Ranma looks around "Where are the kids anyway? Too quiet" Akane starts to unbutton his shirt "If you would listen instead of running to the refrigerator you would know the children are at Kasumi's playing with her kids till diner time when Dad/Uncle Ranma is going to calls for a car to take everyone to Grandfather's Big house to run around and play with Grandmother, who will spoil every last one of them and then blame Mom." Ranma looks at his wife snuggling in his arms after she has unbuttoned his shirt, but he has been busy too, Akane's blouse is unbutton and open. Ranma bends down and kisses his wife while he touches her and she smiles in return "Now I think I'm supposed to be taking you upstairs for some special attention" Akane bits his chest and with half closed eyes looks at him "This should do just fine for now"

As Ranma starts to stretch out on the large silk cushions around their table and Akane removes her blouse they hear small feet running hard into the house and a small girl screams "Mom I found a stray Siamese cat! Can I keep it? Can I Mom? I'm calling her Shampoo! Can I Mom! Can I?" Ranma and Akane sit up together and a one voice shout together "NO!"


End file.
